la huitième Cullen
by Mae Kusanagi
Summary: être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.
1. Prologue

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ,tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

PROLOGUE

Je suis née en 1928 dans un petit village appelé Hinton. Mon histoire n'a rien d'ordinaire et ma venue au monde a été bien compliquée. Je suis née d'un amour interdit entre un vampire et une humaine je ne sais pas vraiment comment leur histoire a commencé et je ne le saurai probablement jamais.

Le peu de choses que je connaisse d'eux m'a été raconté par ma famille adoptive. Je sais que ma mère s'appelait Eleanor Archer et que sa beauté était égalée par peu. Mes parents biologiques se sont rencontrés au théâtre lors d'une première où mon père Samuel Aston est tombé fou amoureux de ma mère qui interprétait le second rôle.

Mais hélas cet amour n'était pas possible,. Peu de temps après leur rencontre, ma mère découvrit le secret de mon père mais n'en fut pas pour autant effrayée. Ils firent tout leur possible pour garder cet amour caché mais en vain. La famille de mon père commença à avoir des soupçons et la grossesse de ma mère n'arrangeât rien.

Peu après la découverte de leur amour par la famille de mon père, il dût caché ma mère promettant de revenir quand tout serait arranger. Mais il ne revint jamais. Désespérée de ne pas voir son amour revenir Eleanor décida de sortir et partit à sa recherche. Bientôt l'obscurité tomba et elle dû rebroussé chemin. L'attendait devant sa porte deux personnes ressemblant étrangement à son bien-aimé. Elle se tapit dans l'ombre espérant qu'ils ne la voient pas mais inutilement. La femme l'appela tout en s'approchant et disant qu'ils étaient venu pour l'aider et la protéger. Bien qu'effrayée elle s'approcha sentant instinctivement qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Une fois que sa main eut pris celle de ma mère l'homme s'avançât à son tour et les pressa de monter dans la voiture. Ils lui racontèrent leur histoire,disant s'appeler Carlisle et Esmée Cullen et être des vampires comme son bien-aimé.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans nouvelles de Samuel et malgré toute l'attention des Cullen, Eleanor voulait partir à sa recherche. Mais l'accouchement maintenant si proche rendait tout déplacement difficile et dangereux nul ne sachant ce qui aller se passer. Le 12 mai 1928 vint au monde une petite fille en pleine santé mais malheureusement à la suite de complications Eleanor ne survit pas.

Les Cullen me recueillirent et me nommèrent Lucy comme ma mère l'avait souhaité. Les Cullen ne savaient pas trop a quoi s'attendre avec moi, étant le seul enfant à ce jour à être né d'un tel « croisement ».

Personne ne savait quels seraient mon évolution et mes besoins. Bien que ma croissance fut accélérée je passa par toutes les étapes comme un enfant normal. Au début il y eut peu de problème à part cette croissance hors-norme mais bientôt les choses se compliquèrent. À 8 ans j'avais l'apparence et la mentalité (plus ou moins) d'une jeune fille de 17 ans et c'est la que se développa mon coté vampirique accompagné de cet insatiable besoin de sang.

La transition fut difficile aussi bien pour moi que pour ma famille. Mes coups de colère étaient dévastateurs, mieux ne valait pas être sur mon passage au risque de voler par la fenêtre (chose qu'Emmett à vite compris). Avec le temps j'appris à contrôler ces nouveaux pouvoirs mais d'autres arrivèrent. Un matin, allant prendre ma douche, je croisait Emmett dans le couloir, je me figeai, me retournai et l'éjectait à travers le couloir lui criant de bien vouloir garder ses cochonnerie pour lui. A partir de ce jour ma relation avec Edward se renforça et nous nous amusions à énerver tout le monde en ne discutant que par la pensée. Maintenant en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs je pouvais participer à de nombreux jeux avec ma famille.

En ce qui concerne mon régime alimentaire j'ai beaucoup de chances car moi ... seule et unique, je peux ... manger et ça sans prendre un kilo (j'en vois déjà des jalouses).

Et à propos du besoin de sang je me suis vu prendre un abonnement à la banque du sang car à la différence de ma famille mon coté humain m'empêche de m'attaquer à tout être vivant et le sang animal ne me réussit absolument pas (heureusement pour ces pauvres petits êtres sans défense). Quand le besoin s'en fait sentir je sort une tasse du placard, une poche de sang du frigo et fais chauffer le tout au micro-onde faisant se dégager dans toute la maison une douce odeur de sang chaud, m'obligeant à ne le faire, dans la mesure du possible, que lorsque la maison est vide.

Pendant plus d'un demi-siècle nous vécurent heureux, changeant de ville à chaque fois que les soupçons se portaient sur nous, et accueillant de nouveaux membres dans la famille. Notre résidence principale reste Forks, petite ville de l'état de Washington, où toutes les conditions sont réunis pour que nous puissions vivre presque normalement. Notre vie changeât quelques mois après notre retour d'Alaska.


	2. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ,tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

CHAPITRE 1

7h30 un son retentit dans la chambre. Je cherche à taton en direction de la table de chevet la source de ce bruit. Le réveil tombe le faisant enfin taire et me permettant de retourner à mes rêves.

15 minutes plus tard tout le monde est en bas, prêt à partir quand Esmée les appelle :

« Où est Lucy ? Toujours endormie ? »

« Oui ! » répond la troupe d'ados.

« L'un d'entre vous aura t-il la gentillesse d'aller la réveiller ? »

D'une seule traite tous les regards se portent sur Emmett.

« Non pas encore !!! Edward, t'as qu'à y aller toi !!! »

« Non désolé, je suis trop jeune pour mourir »

« Ha ha ha très drôle ! »

Emmett monte à l'étage jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Lucy, l'entrebâille délicatement avec l'espoir de ne pas recevoir de projectiles cette fois-ci (la dernière fois il avait échappé de peu à la lampe de chevet).

« Lucy » murmure t-il, pas de réponse.

Il ouvre un peu plus la porte et passe la tête.

« Lu... » un oreiller en plein dans son visage l'arrête net.

« Emmett dégage » grogne Lucy.

« Je vois que t'es réveillé, à tout de suite. »

_Elle va encore être en retard_ se dit-il en repartant.

« J'ai entendu !!! » lui crie Lucy et Emmett se dépêche de descendre.

« J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois la réveiller mais bon c'est fait, on peut y aller! »

« On devrait peut-être l'attendre » dit Alice.

« Pour qu'on soit tous en retard ? Non merci ! » réplique Emmett.

« ça lui apprendra peut-être à se lever à l'heure » ajoute Edward.

« Elle ne vas pas être contente » de la part de Rosalie.

« C'est pas grave, on dira que c'est la faute d'Emmett » plaisante Jasper.

« Bien sûr encore moi ...quelle bande de gamins, on dirait pas que certains d'entre vous sont proches de la centaine. » finit Emmett désespéré. Edward le tape derrière la tête et ajoute avec un grand sourire.

« tu en fais partis aussi, gamin » et ils partirent tous au lycée.

Une fois Emmett parti, je me lève lentement, m'étirant et baillant et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me glisse vite fait sous la douche et quand je sors je me place devant le miroir.

J'enlève la buée et me regarde. Du haut de mon mètre 70, de mes 59 kilos, avec mes longs cheveux chocolat m'arrivant au milieu du dos, mes yeux bleus azur accompagnés de quelques cicatrices, cadeaux de Jasper lors de nos duels à l'épée, il est étrange de voir que cette silhouette reste figée malgré le temps qui passe. Après un long soupir, mon regard est attiré par la pendule et ....

« Oh merde, encore en retard ».

Je me rue dans ma chambre, prends les premier vêtements qui passent, m'attache les cheveux et descends en vitesse dans la cuisine.

Arrivée en bas, je dis bonjour à mes parents.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils sont déjà partis ma chérie » répond Carlisle.

« Quoi !!!! les vaches !! »

je prends les clefs de voiture sur le comptoir et me dirige vers le garage.

« Bon papa, maman, à ce soir »

Bon nombre de gens peuvent penser que les appelés papa et maman doit paraître étrange mais je n'ai connu qu'eux et pour moi ce sont mes vrais parents.

Esmée et Carlisle rient dans la cuisine.

« Crois tu qu'elle se lèvera un jour à l'heure ? »demande Esmée.

« ça fait 70 ans qu'elle est comme ça, tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait changer ! »

Après quelques dépassements de limitations de vitesse, j'arrive enfin devant le lycée, en retard bien sûr. Je me gare à côté de la voiture d'Edward, prend mon sac et me précipite vers ma salle de cours. J'essaye de rentrer le plus discrètement possible mais en vain, le prof m'interpelle :

« Encore en retard Mlle Cullen ! »

« Désolée. »

« Allez donc vous asseoir à coté de votre nouvelle camarade. »

Je scrute la salle quelques secondes à la recherche de cette nouvelle, je la vois et me dirige vers elle. Je m'assois et me tourne pour me présenter :

« Bonjour je m'appelle Lucy, et toi ? »

« Bonjour, moi c'est Bella. »

Fin de chapitre

Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé dans pas trop longtemps, avec l'espoir que vous le lirez ^^.


	3. Chapter 2

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ,tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

résumé du chapitre précédent :

Je scrute la salle quelques secondes à la recherche de cette nouvelle, je la vois et me dirige vers elle. Je m'assois, me tourne vers elle et me présente :

« Bonjour je m'appelle Lucy, et toi » « Bonjour moi c'est Bella »

CHAPITRE 2

Outre la première heure un peu désastreuse, le reste de la matinée se passe sans encombre. Le dernier cours de la matinée s'achève, j'accompagne Bella jusqu'au réfectoire. Une fois dans le réfectoire, je vois Eric (qui travaille pour le journal de l'école) faire des grands signes, je me tourne vers bella.

« ça doit être pour toi . »

« Merci pour ton aide »

« à plus tard », elle me fais signe de la main.

Je scrute la salle à la recherche d'Edward et des autres, j'entends cette commère de Jessica décrire les élèves du lycée. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Rosalie et emmett, suivi par Jasper et Alice, Edward fermant la marche. Voyant ce dernier, je me précipite vers lui, saute et m'accroche à son cou en m'exclamant joyeusement

« c'est moi »

_« tiens vla ma petite marmotte »_

je le repousse gentiment

« petite petite pas si petite que ça. »

« on en reparle dans un siècle » je lui tire la langue.

Je laisse Edward aller vers notre table et vas chercher mon repas.

En chemin j'intercepte la discussion de Jessica et bella.

« Qui sont ces gens » demande Bella

« Ce sont les Cullen, la grande blonde c'est Rosalie et le garçon athlétique c'est Emmett sont petit copain, la petite brune à coté c'est Alice elle est super zarbi et le grand blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir c'est Jasper.

Je reviens la table et ris de leur discussion.

« Et le beau brun c'est Edward ... carrément à tomber et pour qui personne n'est assez bien. La furie qui s'est jeté sur lui, c'est Lucy la fille biologique des Cullen. Les autres ont été adopté par le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

« J'ai déjà été en cours avec Lucy, elle est sympa et ... ils ... ils sont ensemble? »

« Non mais ils ne font qu'un, toujours à prendre soin de l'autre. »

Je décide finalement de réagir face à cette description et donne un coup de coude à Edward.

« _un beau brun ... je savais pas que tu étais à tomber »_

_« par contre moi je sais que tu es une furie »_

Je le pousse, il manque de tomber de sa chaise.

J'aperçois les regards d'Edward et de Bella se croiser et quand Edward détourne la tête il me demande

« Dis moi tu arrives à lire en elle? »

« c'est très flou. »

« moi je ne vois rien, c'est frustrant et apaisant à la fois. »

Pendant notre discussion, je sens le regard de Bella sur nous et je l'entends parler à Jessica.

« Dis ils sont toujours comme ça, c'est très étrange, on dirait qu'ils se comprennent sans se parler. »

« oui ils sont toujours comme ça, c'en ai même flippant. »

La journée reprend son cours quand soudain je ressent un sentiment de mal-être. J'en cherche la provenance ... Edward ! Je ferme les yeux et me retrouve comme si j'étais à sa place. Je sens une odeur oppressante m'envahir, une envie de mordre dans la chair telle que je ne l'avais jamais ressentie, je me tourne et vois Bella ... cette odeur ... elle viens d'elle !! Je sens quelqu'un poser sa main sur mon épaule et m'appeler.

« Lucy ... réponds moi !!! »

« Hein ??? » je réponds un peu perdu, j'ouvre finalement les yeux et me retrouve de nouveau dans mon cours d'informatique.

La fin de la journée arrive, je rejoins ma voiture rapidement, inquiète, celle d'Edward n'est plus là. Alice me rejoins et me dis :

« Edward est parti sans rien dire »

« Monte avec moi, il faut qu'on parle. »

On monte dans ma voiture (une super 306 noire), et sur le chemin du retour explique à Alice ce qui m'est arrivé.

J'ouvre la porte de la maison et on entend Edward et Carlisle discuter à l'étage.

« Pardon mais ... il faut absolument que je parte, il y a un problème au lycée ... »

On entend une porte se fermer et plus rien, Carlisle a du nous entendre rentrer. Quelques minutes plus tard Carlisle et Edward nous rejoignent dans le salon.

« Comme vous l'avez entendu, Edward va devoir partir quelques jours »

« qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » demande Emmett

« Tu vas pas te mettre à faire des cachoteries comme Alice et Lucy. »ajoute Rosalie

« quelles cachoteries? »dis Esmée.

« on parle pas de moi là!! il me semble qu'il y a plus urgent »

_« Edward es-tu sûr que tout va bien? J'ai sais ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai ressenti, me demande pas comment, je sais juste que ça s'est passé. »_

_« T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, il faut juste que je m'éloigne de la ville quelques temps ,et à mon retour on en reparlera. »_

_« _Ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend, pars sans inquiétude. » dis finalement Esmée.

Edward dit au revoir à toute la famille, m'embrasse sur le front, prends ses affaires et quitte la maison.

Les quelques jours sans Edward semblent bien long, je n'ai même pas envie d'embêter Emmett, et on sentait souvent le regard de Bella sur nous, interrogateur et cherchant Edward.

Fin du chapitre

Merci à Zaika pour sa review en espérant que la suite te plaira autant ^^

On fera aussi appelle aux lecteurs bientôt au sujet de Lucy et de son potentiel petit ami


	4. Chapter 3

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ,tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

résumé du chapitre précédent :

Les quelques jours sans Edward semblent bien long, je n'ai même pas envie d'embêter Emmett, et on sentait souvent le regard de Bella sur nous, interrogateur et cherchant Edward.

CHAPITRE 3

Un matin qui s'annonce aussi triste que les autres je sens une main caresser doucement ma joue et une voix me dit :

« Debout ma petite marmotte, c'est l'heure ! »

Je me tourne vers cette voix et crie de joie

« Edward tu es revenu !!!! »

« Bien sûr, je n'allais pas partir pour toujours et te laisser martyriser ce pauvre Emmett toute seule ! »

Je le frappe.

« Méchant, tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer des messages ... les autres savent que tu es rentré ?

« Juste Esmée et Carlisle, les autres sont déjà partis »

Je l'enlace dans mes bras

« Je suis si heureuse de te voir, j'avais si peur! »

« Je t'avais bien dis que tout irai bien mais maintenant c'est fini je suis là. »

« Tu vas revenir au lycée ? »

« Pas tout de suite, je vais devoir chasser tout le weekend pour me préparer à la semaine prochaine. On passera du temps ensemble après. »

« Certainement, ton piano m'a manqué. »

Je saute de joie sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Nous avions eu tous si peur de sa réaction, même Jasper semblait avoir eu du mal à absorber toutes les émotions débordantes d'Edward avant son départ.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais toi tu as cours il me semble. »

« Oh mince !! »

Je me lève précipitamment avant de regarder l'heure.

« Edward, c'est pas gentil, j'ai encore une demi heure avant que mon réveil sonne!! »

« Bah au moins il sera épargné. »

Il se lève à son tour en riant et s'éloigne vers la porte. J'en profite pour lui sauter sur le dos.

Je m'accroche à lui, ma tête sur son épaule, le visage enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur pour moi si rassurante.

« Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur. Et tes colères m'ont manquées. »dit-il en riant.

En réaction je le tape sur la tête.

On entend soudainement des bruits de bagarre au rez-de-chaussé et des voix :

« T'es sûr qu'il est rentré Alice ? »

« Mais oui Emmett je te l'ai déjà dis 100 fois, je l'ai vu. »

« Merci mon dieu peut-être que maintenant elle arrêtera de nous harceler du regard. »

Edward tourne son visage vers moi, cherchant la signification de la remarque de Rosalie.

« _c'est Bella, elle n'arrête pas chaque jours de te chercher et de fixer notre table, espérant te voir apparaître comme par magie. »_

Il grimace.

« _comment l'ont pris les autres ? »_

_« comme d'habitude. Rosalie est énervée, Alice fait sa mystérieuse, dès que je veux savoir à quoi elle pense elle passe en version chinoise, d'ailleurs je déteste ça, enfin ... Jasper doit chasser un peu plus souvent pour tenir vu la proximité de Bella, Emmett lui s'amuse de la voir si maladroite. Tu aurais vu ça, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de chutes en si peu de temps !! »_

Edward rit mais son visage se change vite en grimace.

_« je ne sais toujours pas si je peux résister longtemps en sa présence. En plus elle semblait triste et en colère que je cherche à l'éviter comme la peste. Surtout qu'elle a entendu ma discussion avec la secrétaire pour changer d'emploi du temps. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, on est tous la pour t'aider et puis maintenant on est prévenu. » _

Je sers un peu plus mes bras autour de son cou, il répond à mon geste en caressant mes bras pour me rassurer et j'ajoute :

_« Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu nous dises s'il y a un autre problème, ne pars plus comme ça. »_

_« D'accord, je le ferai. »_

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de me détacher de lui.

_« Merci grand-frère._

_« De rien ma petite marmotte. »_

Nous avons fais si peu de bruit que les autres cherchent encore Edward. Il décide de rompre notre silence.

« Je suis là, dans la chambre de Lucy. »

Un bruissement de vent est la seule indication que les autres nous ont entendu et qu'ils montent. Bientôt ils sont tous amassés devant ma chambre.

« Edward, enfin rentré !! » s'exclame Emmett

« Tu doutais de moi !! » Alice lui frappe l'épaule.

« mais non pas du tout ... je voulais juste m'en assurer. »

Elle lui tire la langue et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. On éclatent tous de rire. Tout est comme avant.

On continue notre petite réunion, discutant des derniers potins du lycée, de la famille végétarienne qu'Edward a revu en Alaska pendant son périple.

Les minutes passent et c'est finalement Esmée, montée nous voir, qui nous ramène sur terre.

« Et bien encore là ? Je sais bien que vous êtes heureux qu'Edward soit revenu mais n'oubliez pas le lycée. »

« Le lycée !!! » Nous crions tous ensemble.

Il est 8h15 et les cours commencent dans 15 minutes.

« On est obligé d'y aller ? » Je demande avec espoir de me voir dire que non on ne l'était pas.

« Oui, et j'accepterai un retard mais pas une absence. »

« Raté !! » je grogne.

Nous dégringolons les escaliers (sauf edward bien sûr) non sans bousculade. On s'apprête à partir quand Carlisle, amusé, nous retient :

« Euh Lucy ? N'aurais tu pas oublié quelque chose ?

Les autres me regardent et éclatent de rire. Je les regarde sans comprendre.

« Ben quoi ? »

Du haut de l'escalier Edward décide de venir à ma rescousse.

« Lucy tu es encore en pyjama »

Je le regarde les yeux dans le vide, baisse la tête pour voir ma tenue, relève la tête et ... rougis comme jamais. Je remonte me changer en 4e vitesse, entendant toujours les autres s'esclaffer de mon étourderie.

Une fois changé, nous partons enfin pour le lycée.

Fin du chapitre

Notes des auteurs :

Bon un autre chapitre de bouclé.

Et désolées d'avoir mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre mais je (moi Mae) me concentrais sur la lecture des 2 premiers bouquins (le deuxième fini en 6 h je crois, trop fatiguée, j'ai profité d'une nuit ou j'avais pas sommeil mais je vous raconte pas comment je comatais le reste de la journée).

Finalement pour le couple Lucy / ??? on avait comme choix de la mettre avec Jacob, créer un demi-frère à Bella ou amener une nouvelle famille de vampire végétarien. Pour l'instant on penche plus sur le demi-frère. Mais bon on y est pas encore ^^.


	5. Chapter 4

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ,tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Je remonte me changer en 4e vitesse, entendant toujours les autres s'esclaffer de mon étourderie.

Une fois changé, nous partons enfin pour le lycée.

CHAPITRE 4

Le lundi arrive très vite. Pour une fois je me lève à l'heure pour partir avec Edward. On arrive au lycée et malgré les protestations d'Edward, je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Je lui fais mes dernières recommandations (être gentil avec les autres étudiants ou au moins ne pas faire comme si ils avaient enfoncé un stylo dans sa main, ne pas les mordre, et surtout ne pas mordre Bella) en riant, l'embrasse sur la joue et part joyeusement. Arrivée à mon propre cours, je m'installe et ma voisine me demande:

« Dis-moi tu as l'air bien joyeuse aujourd'hui. Tu nous as fais la tête toute la semaine dernière, pourquoi ce changement ? »

« Et bien quoi ? On ne peut pas être heureuse sans raison ? »

« En tout cas je suis contente de te retrouver ! » Je lui tire la langue.

Le prof arrive et le cours commence.

La matinée passe elle aussi à toute vitesse. La sonnerie du midi retentit et tout le monde se précipite au réfectoire. Je prend mon plateau et me dirige vers notre table quand ...

Je me fige, voyant devant mes yeux le décor changer et je sens le plateau me glisser des mains. Je lève la tête et je vois une voiture foncer sur moi, quelqu'un me pousse et je vois une main arrêter la voiture. J'ai mal à la tête, je suis étourdie, je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

Quand je les rouvre, je suis de nouveau dans le réfectoire assise par terre, mon plateau renversé et plein de gens autour de moi me demandant si tout va bien.

Edward fend la foule et se précipite vers moi. Il me soulève et m'emmène loin du réfectoire. Il me pose sur un banc, me couve du regard, ses mains encadrant mon visage pour vérifier que je vais bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu vas bien ? »

Les autres nous rejoignent après avoir renvoyer tout le monde. Ils m'entourent silencieusement, inquiets.

« Ca va, ça va, je vais bien, je viens juste de vivre quelque chose de très étrange. J'ai vu une voiture foncer sur moi ... »

« Bien sûr en plein milieu du réfectoire! »

« Emmett !!! » crient les autres.

« Laisse la parler » ajoute Alice

« C'est juste ... c'est comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, ou plutôt que c'était le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, je sentais la peur, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Jusqu'à ce que je sois pousser et que je vois une main arrêter la voiture. Ça doit être un de nous.

« Qui serait assez stupide pour faire ça, pour dévoiler notre secret à on ne sait pas qui. » rétorque Alice.

« J'en sais rien moi, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de bouger! »

« On se calme, tant que Lucy va bien on s'en occupera plus tard et avec Carlisle. » Je gémis à cette idée.

La sonnerie annonce la reprise des cours et on retourne en classe. A son tour Edward m'escorte jusqu'à ma salle, me jetant des regards inquiets.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas morte, tu me reverras après, je vais pas fondre en 3 heures.

« T'as intérêt ! » Il m'embrasse sur le front et me laisse.

J'entre en cours, je vois Bella et m'installe à côté d'elle. Discrètement elle me regarde :

« Tu vas bien? »

« Oui, Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste un petit malaise. Je suis bien entouré. » je souris pour la rassurer.

Je ris de voir à chaque fin de cours Edward m'attendre pour me conduire au cours suivant. La fin de ceux-ci annoncés on se retrouve tous sur le parking. Je me dispute avec Edward car bien que je ne veux pas en parler aux parents il insiste.

Mon regard est attiré par une voiture bleue, un flash de ma vision me revient. Je pointe la voiture du doigt « C'est elle »

« Elle quoi? »

« C'est cette voiture que j'ai vu ! »

La voiture fonce droit sur Bella et Edward surgit à ses cotés, la poussant et arrêtant la voiture de sa main.

« C'est pas vrai !! Edward t'es pas possible » s'exclame Rosalie

« Et bien au moins on sait qui c'est. » ajoute Alice.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward et moi parlons dans le couloir de l'hôpital de l'accident lorsque Carlisle nous interrompt.

« On devrait continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau. » en disant cela il fixe du regard le coin du couloir. On se retourne et on aperçoit Bella nous écoutant. Edward se dirige vers elle. La discussion s'arrête la et on retourne à la maison.

A peine arrivés dans le salon Esmé se précipite vers moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras.

« Ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'étais si inquiète, Emmett m'a tout raconté. »

Je rassure maman, je fulmine intérieurement et finalement mon regard tombe sur Emmett. Maman relâche son étreinte et je m'adresse à ce fichu cafeteur d'Emmett.

« Cours Emmett, cours très vite » je lui grogne, m'approchant tel un félin de lui. Il se met à courir, je le poursuis mais en sortant du salon je suis prise par la taille et soulevé de terre.

« Edward, laisse moi le tuer!! »

Je finis par me calmer, et on reprend la discussion avec toute la famille, afin de savoir comment nous allons agir face à la découverte de notre secret par Bella.

Fin du chapitre


	6. note des auteurs 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices

désolée non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Ce message est pour vous avertir d'un fait regrettable mais néanmoins inévitable : la fin des vacances, mon retour à la fac et du coup le temps de publication des chapitres qui va s'en trouvé très sévèrement allongé, puisque moi j'habite du coté de Rouen et Ahiru à Bordeaux.

On fera un effort je vous le promet.

Nous espérons avoir votre compréhension.

Et merci pour les reviews on avait peur que cette histoire ne plaise pas.

En espérant que la suite vous plaira autant.

Mae et Ahiru


	7. Chapter 5

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ,tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Je finis par me calmer, et on reprend la discussion avec toute la famille, afin de savoir comment nous allons agir face à la découverte de notre secret par Bella.

CHAPITRE 5

Le lendemain arrive après une discussion qui n'a pas aboutit. On retourne au lycée comme si de rien n'était espérant que Bella fera de même. On guète discrètement son arrivée mais, quand enfin sa camionnette rouge est en vue, une surprise de taille nous attend : elle n'est pas seule et ne semble pas en être ravie. Son passager et elle descendent de voiture, elle montre son enthousiasme en claquant la portière. Son passager se trouve être un jeune homme du même âge que Bella, grand avec une carrure semblable à celle d'Edward, finalement musclé, les cheveux bruns, courts et hérissés. Je me dis qu'il n'est pas trop mal. Edward semble avoir intercepter ma pensée et me regarde en souriant.

_« oh ça va toi !! _» Il se met à rire.

On entend Bella s'adresser à ce nouvel arrivant :

« Attention ça glisse »

« T'inquiète ... » il ne peut pas finir sa phrase car il glisse.

« Tiens il y a comme qui dirait un lien de parenté ou je ne suis pas un vampire centenaire » dit Emmett en riant.

Je vois Jessica et Mike s'approcher de Bella et du nouveau.

« Salut Bella, alors tu nous présente pas ? » dit Jessica en minaudant, Mike derrière elle lance au nouveau un regard noir.

« Salut, voici Nathan mon demi-frère. »

« Salut Nathan moi c'est Jessica. » elle continue à flirter.

« Et moi c'est Mike. » Il lui sert la main l'air vainqueur et heureux que ce ne soit pas de la concurrence pour le cœur de Bella.

« Salut » dit Nathan timidement.

Jessica prend Bella à part.

« Dis moi je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. Où le cachais-tu? »

« demi et il est arrivé hier, sa mère est morte il y a une dizaine de jours. Il doit venir vivre chez nous puisque Charlie est la seule famille qui lui reste. »

La sonnerie empêche Jessica de poser plus de questions. Bella passe devant nous avec Nathan, soutenant le regard d'Edward. On se sépare, chacun allant à son cours. Cela fait 10 minutes que le cours a commencé quand la porte s'ouvre et Nathan entre. Le professeur prend les papiers tendus par Nathan et lui indique la place à coté de moi. Il avance et s'installe timidement.

« Salut je m'appelle Lucy et toi c'est Nathan c'est ça? »

« Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. »

« tu es le deuxième nouveau en un mois et en milieu d'année qui plus est, tu ne pouvais pas y échapper. »

« Mince. Et moi qui pensais pouvoir passer inaperçu c'est raté. »

Je le regarde en souriant. Le prof nous rappelle à l'ordre, je passe mon livre à Nathan pour qu'il suive.

« Merci. » il chuchote à mon intention.

Midi sonne, la matinée est passé à toute vitesse. Je vais poser mes affaires dans mon casier quand Nathan m'interpelle :

« Excuse moi ? Sais-tu où est le casier A163 ? »

« Oui, je vais t'y accompagner ce sera plus simple. »

« Merci » il me sourit.

On va vers son casier mais après un tournant on aperçoit Bella suivant Edward du regard alors qu'il passe devant elle puis devant nous, jetant un regard étrange à Nathan.

« Il se passe quelque chose entre Bella et ... je sais pas qui ? »

« 'Je sais pas qui' s'appelle Edward mais tu peux l'appeler 'plus têtu qu'une mule' »

« Tu le connais ? »

« oui c'est mon frère. »

« Vous vous ressemblez pas vraiment. »

« Oui c'est un peu compliqué, en fait j'ai en tout 5 frères et sœurs qui ont été adoptés, 3 frères et 2 sœurs pour être plus précise. »

« Et finalement ... entre Bella et ... Edward ...? »

« Je sais pas trop moi-même. »

Bella se dirige vers nous.

« Salut Lucy je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Nathan.

« Oui. Bon je vous laisse, je vais manger ! »

Je tourne les talons, remonte le couloir et au tournant fonce dans Edward qui me rattrape.

« Edward tu m'espionne ? »

« Non pas du tout. »

_« Presque centenaire et tu ne sais toujours pas mentir. Et ça y est ? Le plan 'j'évite Bella' est lancé ? »_

_« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles et puis tu sais que ça ne concerne pas que moi. »_

_« D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien. Bon allez tu dois faire semblant de manger et moi je DOIS manger. »_

_« par contre j'ai remarqué quelque chose._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Bella et Nathan n'ont pas que leur maladresse comme point commun. Je ne peux pas le lire »_

_« Moi pareil que Bella, seulement quand il se relache._

Rien de trépidant ne se passe le reste de la journée, juste le prof de biologie qui nous rappelle notre 'mise au vert'.

Le lendemain aucun d'entre nous n'était très enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter une serre. Seuls Rosalie et Emmett, soit disant en terminale échappent à la sortie. Il y avait deux bus qui nous attendait, en passant devant Bella on l'entend être invité par Mike au bal de printemps. Je souris quand elle refuse et je fais la moue quand elle parle d'une sortie à Jacksonville ce jour là. Edward en voyant Bella monter dans un des bus nous fait monter dans l'autre pour éviter ses questions.

Je remarque que Nathan n'est pas là, il n'a surement pas pu faire signer les autorisations à temps.

Enfin arrivé je suis le troupeau, écoutant à peine le prof vanter les mérite du compost. Je suis plus concentrée sur Edward demandant à Bella ce qu'il y a à Jacksonville le soir du bal.

_Un concert ce soir là ? Mais bien sûr._

Il la rattrape alors qu'elle trébuchait sur rien, l'engueule carrément pour sa maladresse. Je ris en entendant les excuses d'Edward par rapport au sauvetage.

« L'adrénaline_ ? Elle a bon dos l'adrénaline. Comme si elle allait croire ça ! Elle n'est pas stupide. »_

_« Lucy je ne vais quand même pas lui dire la vérité ! Je le vois bien : 'Bella si j'ai pu te sauver c'est parce que je suis un vampire d'une centaine d'années, oh et ne t'inquiète pas je ne mange pas les humains. Bien que je ferai bien une exception pour toi.' Elle est déjà maladroite alors avec ça elle se tuerait à coup sûr._

_« Oh rabat-joie ! Mais franchement je me demande qu'elle tête elle fera quand elle le découvrira. _

_« Si, pas quand. Et elle ne le découvrira pas j'y veillerait! »_

_« Penses ce que tu veux, je sais que tu as attisé sa curiosité et tes changements d'humeur n'arrangent rien. Elle fera tout pour savoir ce qui ce passe et qui tu es. »_

A ce moment là Jessica interrompt la discussion entre Edward et Bella pour lui parler de l'invitation de Mike au bal de printemps. Je souriais à cette idée.

_Yes ! Un enquiquineur de moins._

Je lance un sourire complice à Alice qui me répond par un clin d'oeil.

Le prof nous indique qu'il est temps de partir. Edward rattrape Bella et lui raconte des stupidités sur le fait qu'ils ne doivent pas être amis. Je sens Edward choqué, et je le suis moi-même, par la suggestion de Bella, qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser mourir. Alice essaye de détendre l'atmosphère mais peine perdue avec ces deux têtes de mule. Après ça on rentre calmement et en silence à la maison.

Fin du chapitre

Note de Mae :

merci pour les reviews, on les apprécie beaucoup.

On espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas était trop long à publier et que les autres suivront aussi facilement.

On espère avoir votre compréhension vis à vis de ce problème d'updating.


	8. Chapter 6

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ,tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Alice essaye de détendre l'atmosphère mais peine perdue avec ces deux têtes de mule. Après ça on rentre calmement et en silence à la maison.

CHAPITRE 6

De retour à la maison je me tourne vers Edward.

« T'as pas fini de faire ton dépressif ! Et puis c'était quoi ce 'on ne doit pas être amis' que tu nous a fait à cette pauvre Bella ? Je t'avais pas déjà dis d'être gentil avec les autres enfants ? »

« On est pas des enfants Lucy !! »

« Bah va falloir que tu t'y remette car toi si en apparence et en mentalité !!! » Esmée rit.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle, c'est dangereux pour nous. »

« je sais mon chéri. »

« De toute façon tu vois toujours le mauvais coté des choses, un vrai rabat-joie. »

« Écoute la Edward, il faut que tu te déride avant que ce soit moi qui les ait les rides. J'en ai marre de me sentir triste. »

Je reprend

« De toute façon on a encore 2 ans au lycée. Fais que ça se passe le mieux possible et ensuite on avisera. »

« Et toi avec ton Nathan alors, on avisera aussi ? »

« Quoi avec mon Nathan ? Déjà ce n'est pas MON Nathan et puis ça n'a rien a voir, on est juste voisin en classe. »

« Il me semble avoir entendu que quelqu'un était très mignon. »

Je me jette sur Edward, Carlisle rentre à ce moment là, étonné, il nous regarde nous battre.

« Et bien qu'est -ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« C'est lui/elle qui a commencé !!! » nous disons en même temps, nous pointant l'un l'autre du doigt.

« Faites des enfants » Carlisle nous regarde exaspéré.

Esmée doit se tenir contre le mur pour ne pas écrouler de rire et il l'a rejoint puis l'embrasse. Ils vont ensemble dans le salon en enjambant la mêlée gisant par terre que nous sommes.

Je me relève, tire la langue à Edward et va dans la cuisine.

Le lendemain midi assise à notre table habituelle j'entend Eric mentionner La Push à Bella et Nathan. Un frémissement de dégout me parcoure et je grince des dents. La Push, mais comment peuvent-ils y mettre les pieds ?

Je vois ensuite Bella manipulant de la nourriture, donne un coup de coude à Edward pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

_« Va lui parler, pour t'excuser ! »_

Edward, bougon, se dirige vers Bella. Je grogne en entendant Edward répéter qu'ils ne doivent pas être amis même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Je ris des théories de Bella comme quoi nous aurions été mordu par une araignée radioactive ou que nous viendrions d'une autre planète. Encore une fois Edward tente de dissuader Bella dans ses recherches, ce coup-ci en essayant de lui faire peur, mais de nouveau sans résultat.

Bella fait des efforts pour supporter l'attitude bi-polaire de mon frère, allant même jusqu'à l'inviter à la plage. Dommage que ce soit celle de La Push.

Il parle par la suite de sauter le prochain cours. Pendant 2 secondes j'en cherche la raison avant qu'elle me saute aux yeux. Je serai donc la seule représentante de la famille au cours de biologie. Edward s'esquive discrètement du réfectoire pendant que je rejoins Bella pour que l'on aille en cours toutes les deux. En chemin Nathan nous retrouve accompagné du reste de la bande.

Mr. Banner n'est pas encore là. Je m'installe à coté de Nathan alors que Bella encore une fois toute seule se met devant nous. Elle discute doucement avec son frère, tournée vers nous. Quand M. Banner entre, la classe se tait, il pose des boites sur sa table et écrit au tableau le sujet de ce cours.

En voyant le sujet Bella retient sa respiration et alors que le prof nous explique la manipulation que nous allons devoir faire elle devient de plus en plus blanche. La transpiration baigne son front, et je crains même qu'elle casse la table vu la force avec laquelle elle s'y accroche, lorsque le prof pique le doigt de Mike.

Inquiète, je reste fixé sur elle, ne remarquant même pas le prof se diriger vers notre table. Je m'apprête à me lever pour rejoindre Bella et la distraire de la vue du sang, lorsque soudain une délicieuse odeur me frappe les narines. J'en suis étourdie et me rassoit, je me tourne vers la source de cette alléchante odeur avec une impression de déjà-vu, et la je vois Nathan le doigt piqué versant une goutte de son sang sur l'applicateur. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, sucer le sang de ce doigt pour vérifier si le goût était aussi délicieux que l'odeur.

Je bouscule le prof qui se penchait sur ma table pour sortir à toute vitesse.

A peine sortie je bouscule Edward qui me prend dans ses bras, cherche à savoir ce qui me fait fuir complètement paniqué.

« Edward … son sang … je sais pas … j'ai tellement envie ... »

Je sens des larmes coulé sur mes joues. Edward resserre son étreinte cherchant à me réconforter. Il me caresse les cheveux.

« chhh … tout va bien, c'est fini, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

je me colle à sa poitrine, rassuré par son odeur. Je commence à sécher mes larmes quand je vois sortir Nathan soutenant Bella. Edward relâche son étreinte, me jette un regard rassurant et se dirige vers eux. Après une brève discussion, Edward réussit à convaincre Nathan de le laisser porter Bella, puisque Nathan ne sais pas où est l'infirmerie.

« Je reviens vite, on se voit à la fin à la fin des cours. Tu vas tenir le coup ? »

« Oui, je vais prendre des cours d'apnée. »

Je les regarde s'éloigner et Nathan se tourne vers moi, d'un air inquiet. Je prend une brusque inspiration, ne voulant pas reproduire ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » j'acquiesce d'un hochement de la tête et décide courageusement de retourner en cours.

« Mlle Cullen, déjà revenue ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée de vous avoir bousculé, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé au moins ! »

« Non Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Ou alors je devrait trouvé un travail où on ne fait pas ce genre d'expérience. »

Je m'installe à ma place, mais je pousse mon siège aussi loin que possible de Nathan. Je fais en sorte de respirer le moins possible afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus pendant les 20 minutes qui restent. Dès que la sonnerie retentit je range mes affaires et me dirige hors de la salle, pour le prochain cours en me disant qu'il ne serait pas là. Je suis à peine le cours, préférant réfléchir sur ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Un fois sur le parking je me dirige vers ma voiture toujours aussi pensive. Soudain je me sens bousculé, me retrouve à terre avec un poids sur moi. J'écarquille les yeux reconnaissant ce poids comme étant Nathan.

Je bafouille ne comprenant pas comment je suis arrivé là. Nathan se relève, très inquiet, me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Tu vas bien ? J'ai cru que tu allais ... » Je l'interromps

« qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Une portière claque, des mains touchent mes bras.

« ça va ? T'a rien ? Pardonne moi, je t'avais pas vu. »

je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Et d'un seul coup un vacarme m'entoure, tous cherchent à savoir si j'étais entière.

Je ne savais toujours pas la raison de tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'Éric me le dise.

« Mais bon sang, ça va ? T'as failli te faire renverser, t'avais des envies suicidaires ou quoi ? »

« T'as de la chance que Nathan n'étais pas loin. » ajoute Jessica.

Je reviens doucement à mes esprits lorsque je vois Alice devant moi, prenant doucement mon bras, m'entrainant à travers la foule jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle m'installe sur la banquette arrière et me rejoins, laissant Jasper nous ramener à la maison. Toutes ces émotions m'ont vidés, et avec l'aide de Jasper je m'endors doucement.

Fin du chapitre

Note de Mae :

Vous avez de la chance. Vive les grèves à la fac.


	9. Chapter 7

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ,tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Elle m'installe sur la banquette arrière et me rejoint, laissant Jasper nous ramener à la maison. Toutes ces émotions m'ont vidés, et avec l'aide de Jasper je m'endors doucement.

CHAPITRE 7

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je suis allongée sur le canapé et d'après ce que je vois il commence a faire nuit. Je me redresse et voit Esmée et Carlisle se diriger vers moi. Esmée me prend tendrement dans ses bras tandis que Carlisle me caresse les cheveux.

« Comment te sens tu ma chérie » me demande Esmée,

« Ça peut aller, je suis un peu dans le brouillard »

Ce qui s'était passé commence à me revenir doucement

« Viens, nous allons parlé de ça pendant que tu mangeras, ta mère t'a préparée un bon repas avec une bonne tasse de sang bien chaud.

Esmée m'entraine dans la cuisine, je m'assois et leur raconte ce qui m'était arrivé.

« Je sais pas quoi en penser, ça me m'est jamais arrivé... »

A cet instant j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vois Edward et le reste de la famille rentrer.

Edward se dirige vers moi, m'enlace dans ses bras :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était la. »Il a tellement l'air d'un petit chien battu que je suis obligé de le taquiner.

« C'est pas grave, je vais bien, y a pas eu mort d'homme. Et je comprend pourquoi tu as préféré rester avec notre Bella si fragile et maladroite. »

Je ris et l'entend grogner. Ils me prennent tous dans leur bras vérifiant que tout va bien. Quand vient le tour d'Alice, elle me regarde étrangement mystérieuse :

« il faudra qu'on prépare une sortie shopping toutes les deux. »

Je grogne à mon tour juste à l'idée d'une sortie shopping avec Alice. J'avais beau aimer bien m'habiller j'étais loin du fanatisme d'Alice. Et je me demande aussi pourquoi une telle sortie, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà mes armoires pleines de vêtements dont certains que je n'avais jamais porté.

Je vais dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit, pas du tout fatiguée après la sieste que j'ai faite. Je réfléchi à la journée que je venais de passer, ne me rendant pas compte que cette journée marquait le début de grands changements dans nos vies.

Le lendemain matin Esmée n'est pas rassurée à l'idée que je retourne au lycée, je lui dit qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, que tout se passerai bien et que j'ai mes gardes du corps pour veiller sur moi : je montre du doigt les trois garçons qui discutent devant la porte de la maison en m'attendant.

Arrivé au lycée je me dirige vers Bella et Nathan quand je suis arrêtée par Éric :

« Salut Lucy, tu vas bien ? Je pensai pas que tu serais la aujourd'hui après ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« Oui ça va merci de t'en inquiéter, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Euh...en fait je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien aller au bal avec moi ? »

« Dis moi, ce n'est pas aux filles d'inviter les garçons normalement ? »

« Si si, mais je veux tenter ma chance. Alors tu veux bien..... »

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne et vois Nathan :

« Désolé mais c'est déjà ma cavalière. »

Il me prend par la main et m'emmène.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir sauver encore une fois. »

« De rien jeune demoiselle, je suis votre humble serviteur. »

« Ah ah tu es très drôle … Alors comme ça tu m'as invité au bal ? »

« Oui tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? »

« Je pense que je m'en souviendrai. »

il me regarde en souriant

« Alors tu veux bien ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Aller au bal avec moi ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Je dis pour le taquiner.

« D'accord je te donne 2 jours. »

« Pourquoi ? Dans deux jours mon cavalier va-t-il se transformer en crapaud ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. Mais il me faudra du temps pour avoir le courage d'aller chercher un smoking. »

« Ne te plains pas tu n'as pas une soeur folle de shopping qui te prends pour une poupée barbie. »

« Mon dieu, quelle horreur, heureusement non, ce n'est pas le genre de Bella. »

« Si jamais je dis oui, et que ça se passe mal j'envoie Alice à tes trousses. »

Je le vois frissonner.

« Je m'en souviendrai. »

Nous arrivons devant ma salle de cours sans que je m'en rende compte, il prend doucement ma main et l'embrasse, je sens mes joues devenir chaudes, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers sa salle.

Je m'installe à coté de Bella, après avoir traverser une salle remplie de personnes me demandant si j'allais bien.

« Tu me vole la vedette, d'habitude c'est pour moi que tout le monde s'inquiète, non pas que ça me manque. » Je ris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras certainement quelque chose qui attirera de nouveau l'attention sur toi ! »

« Je n'en ai pas très envie mais avec ma maladresse ça arrivera certainement et plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

Le cours commence, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. Et quand le prof me pose une question je pioche la réponse dans sa tête pour faire comme si j'avais écouté.

A la fin du cours, je reste pour attendre Bella et à peine la porte passée, elle glisse.

Les personnes dans le couloir tournent leur regards vers elle.

« Et bien effectivement c'était plus rapide qu'on le pensai. »

« M'en parle pas. »

Le reste de la journée se déroule normalement a part Edward qui me taquine parce Nathan m'a invité au bal. Pourquoi je lui ai dit aussi !

Fin du chapitre

Note de Mae :

Vous avez encore de la chance. Vive les grèves à la fac. Mais les débuts de révision s'annonce.

Le ch 7 est un peu plus court que ceux d'avant mais sinon il aurait été trop long a poster et comme on veut vous faire plaisir on poste déjà celui la.


	10. Chapter 8

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Le reste de la journée se déroule normalement à part Edward qui me taquine parce Nathan m'a invité au bal. Pourquoi je lui ai dit aussi !

CHAPITRE 8

Vers 17 heure je descends de ma chambre, me dirige vers le salon et vois Emmett qui regarde la télé

« Tu es tout seul ? »

« Oui les filles sont parties faire du shopping et les garçons sont partis chasser. »

« Personne ne m'a prévenu c'est pas gentil ! … Dis moi grand frère tu me prêtes ta moto s'il te plait ? »

« Je suis pas sur qu'Esmée soit d'accord. »

« S'il te plait ? C'est juste pour aller faire une course, j'en ai pour 30 min à tout cassé !! »

« Bon d'accord, mais roule doucement et pas d'égratignure, que ce soit sur toi ou sur la moto. »

« Merci !!! »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, prend les clés et me dirige au garage. Pendant un instant j'admire ce magnifique bolide que j'espère avoir à mon anniversaire et en route pour la balade.

Sur le chemin du retour, arrivé au niveau du carrefour, je vois le camion qui se trouve devant moi braqué pour éviter une voiture. la remorque du camion se dirige vers moi à toute vitesse, je couche la moto et passe en dessous, je la relève en appuyant aussi fort que possible sur le sol. Je tourne la tête et une voiture me percute de plein fouet sur le coté gauche, je sens mon corps voler au dessus de la voiture et percuter violemment le sol. Je ressens une douleur dans la cheville gauche. J'enlève mon casque

« Et merde !!! C'est râpé pour le cadeau d'anniversaire. Moi qui voulait tant cette moto. »

Des personnes se rejoignent autour de moi.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

« Mon dieu, je suis désolé, tout va bien. »

Je vais pour me redresser lentement quand une des personnes m'en empêche.

« Ne vous levez pas, vous pourriez être gravement blessée. »

Par dessus le brouhaha j'entends une voix m'appeler, je me tourne vers son auteur.

_Encore merde !!! Nathan. Qu'est-ce qu'il fais là ? Est-ce qu'il a vu ce qui c'est passé ?_

A peine sorti de mes pensées, je le sens à mes cotés, le téléphone déjà sorti, il donne l'adresse de l'accident aux urgences.

Il m'examine un peu, cherchant où je suis blessé, tout en faisant attention de me bouger le moins possible.

Je fais des petits mouvements pour voir où exactement j'ai mal. Ma cheville me fait souffrir le martyre, une vraie torture, mes bras me tirent, j'ai certainement quelques bleus aux côtes et à tout le reste de mon corps et je risque de ne pas courir le marathon avant quelques temps.

En attendant l'ambulance, Nathan fais reculer les passants qui commençaient à affluer autour de nous, enlève sa veste et m'en recouvre.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure, et je n'ai pas froid, gardes ta veste. »

« Non, il ne faut pas que tu tombe en état de choc, il faut rester le plus au chaud possible. »

je me soumet, espérant ainsi lui faire oublier l'intensité de mon accident et je cherche à détourner son attention.

« D'accord. Et dis moi? Que fais-tu en ville ? Tu avais un rendez-vous avec une jolie fille? »

« Non mais j'espérai la croiser. Mais ça c'était avant qu'elle passe sous un camion et qu'elle fasse un vol plané au dessus d'une voiture. C'est miraculeux que tu sois en vie. » je grimace à sa description de l'accident, il a effectivement tout vu.

« Et bien moi je crois au miracle ! Et merci de me dire que je suis jolie »

« Moui !! » il rougi mais semble sceptique quant au miracle.

L'ambulance arrive et se gare , laissant deux ambulanciers en descendre. Ils font un rapide check-up pour vérifier que mon état est stable, me mette une minerve bien qu'elle soit inutile, sinon je ne serai pas en train de bouger. Il me mette sur la civière et me font monter dans l'ambulance. J'entends Nathan demander s'il peut nous accompagner, bien qu'il ne soit pas un membre de la famille. Les ambulanciers acceptent. Il parle aussi de contacter mes parents.

« Pas la peine, Papa va le savoir assez vite quand j'arriverai dans son service. »

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« Mon père est le chef des urgences. »

« Oooooh, ça va aller avec lui ? »

« Oui oui avec lui ça devrait aller, ma mère c'est une autre histoire. Elle apprécie moyennement de me voir sur une moto. »

« Bah bonne chance avec elle. »

On arrive vite à l'hôpital et je suis à peine installer dans un lit que mon père passe la porte des urgences et se précipite vers moi. Après avoir fermer le rideau pour nous donner un peu d'intimité, il examine attentivement mon corps recouvert de bleus déjà bien visible à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

« Tu as de la chance, tu as une cheville cassée, beaucoup de bleus et une tête bien solide. Mais je dois t'avertir, tu risque d'avoir besoin d'aspirine car tu n'échapperas pas ni à la douleur ni aux cris de ta mère.

Je gémis

« c'est pas ma faute, c'est cette maudite voiture qui a grillé un feu. »

« Je sais ma chérie, mais tu connais ta mère, en plus tu étais sur une moto. Tu n'es pas prête d'avoir la tienne. »

Ce coup-ci je grogne.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? »

« Bon tu es bien partie pour 15 jours de plâtre, tu devrai être réellement guérie dans 4 jours, mais tu sais qu'il faut préserver les apparences. Le calvaire de ce plâtre rendra peut-être ta mère plus indulgente.

« 15 jours ???? je vais passer mon anniversaire avec un plâtre ???? Y a pas plutôt quelque chose que je peux enlever à la maison ? »

« Non désolée ma chérie. »

« Tiens au fait il est où Nathan ? »

« Je l'ai fait attendre dehors. Je le fais entré ? Je dois encore contacter un de tes frères pour qu'un d'entre eux vienne te chercher. »

« D'accord, même si je sais pas trop ce que je vais lui dire, j'espère qu'il ne posera pas de questions sur l'accident. »

« Il était là ? Il a tout vu ? Bon pas grave on en reparlera ce soir. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir. Nathan entre peu de temps après et me rejoint :

« Alors t'as quoi ? Pas trop cassée ? »

« Non ça va juste un peu ébréchée. J'ai un plâtre à la cheville pour 15 jours, des bleus partout, une mère certainement furieuse, une moto à la casse, et un frère pleurant certainement cette dernière. »

« C'était celle de ton frère ? Euh excuse moi mais lequel ? »

« Emmett la grosse brute au cœur sensible. »

« Ah je vois qui c'est. »

Au même moment Emmett entre.

« Ah tiens quand on parle du vampire, il montre ses crocs. »

Il se dirige vers moi, me prend dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« Tu vas bien, j'ai eu très peur quand Carlisle m'a appelé. J'ai cru que tu étais morte. »

« Oh moi ça va je suis bien vivante, endolorie mais vivante, je ne peux pas en dire autant de ta moto. »

« On s'en fous de la moto tant que tu vas bien. »

Je ris puis grimace en me tenant les cotes.

« Ma chère je suis votre humble serviteur pour vous reconduire à la maison. »

« Merci Emmett. »

Carlisle entre de nouveau avec des béquilles qu'il me tend et il donne à Emmett une boite d'anti-douleur.

« Vous allez tous les deux en avoir besoin. Je vous conseille d'en prendre tout de suite. »

« Bon bah en route. Au revoir Nathan et merci d'être rester avec moi et d'être venu à l'hôpital. Passe un bon weekend, on se revoit lundi »

« Au revoir et bon courage, essaye de ne pas repasser sous un camion d'ici là. »

Le temps de m'habituer aux béquilles je suis déjà dans la voiture en route pour la maison.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que vous avez aimé car nous on apprécie de l'écrire même si ça nous prend parfois du temps pour sortir un chapitre. ^^ ça aide d'être à deux.


	11. Chapter 9

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Le temps de m'habituer aux béquilles je suis déjà dans la voiture en route pour la maison.

CHAPITRE 9

Sur le trajet du retour je ne cesse de penser à ce qui nous attend une fois rentrés, je n'ai jamais vu ma mère en colère et je ne sais pas a quoi m'attendre. Ça y est nous y voilà Emmett sort de la voiture et m'ouvre la portière, me tend la main pour m'aider à sortir, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade.

« Courage. »

« Du courage il va nous en falloir, je suis sur que je vais être punis pour les 100 prochaine années. »

« Et moi pareil car je t'ai laissée sortir avec ma moto. »

« Je suis si désolée Emmett, tu va te faire disputer a cause de moi. »

« Ne t'inquiètes ce n'est pas grave,tu es ma petite sœur chérie et même si je dois être punis pendant un siècle je t'aimerai toujours. »

Je l'enlace et il m'embrasse sur la joue, on se dirige vers la porte,j e prend une grande inspiration et entre. Tout est calme dans la maison, seul le bruit de mes béquilles raisonne, on se dirige vers la cuisine et la on vois Esmée, Rosalie et Alice assises autour de la table. Elles nous fusillent du regard.

« Jeune fille, vous avez des explications à nous donner. Assis toi, ne vas pas te blesser plus que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Je m'assoie essayant de me faire toute petite.

« Premièrement tu peux dire adieu à la moto pour ton anniversaire. Deuxièmement je peux t'assurer que tu ne monteras plus sur une moto tant que je serai en vie, enfin façon de parler. Et pour ta punition on verra quand ton plâtre sera enlevé. »

Je grogne, pas de moto … enfin le bon côté des choses c'est que j'ai 15 jours avant d'être punie. Bien que le plâtre sera dur à supporter.

Esmée se tourne vers Emmett.

« Quant à toi jeune homme, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui laisser ta moto ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à en racheter une car si je la vois je la jette du haut d'une falaise. »

« Oui mais ... »

« Pas de mais !!! Il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose de plus grave !!! »

Emmett baisse la tête, honteux et en colère contre lui-même d'avoir failli causer la perte de sa petite sœur.

Carlisle entre dans la cuisine accompagné des autres garçons. Il m'embrasse sur le front et se met à coté d'Esmée.

« Tu rentre bien tôt ? »

« Oui, je voulais m'assurer que tout aller bien et jouer au négociateur. »

« Et bien Lucy n'aura pas sa moto et Emmett connait ce qui arrivera si il en achète une autre. »

Je décide de me faire entendre.

« On a un autre problème que mon accident, il semble que Nathan ait tout vu de l'accident. »

« Vu comment ça vu ? » s'exclame Rosalie.

« Je vois pas où est le problème, Edward fais bien tout pour qu'on nous découvre. » déclare Emmett.

Edward le frappe.

« Qu'as tu bien pu faire qui puisse l'étonner? » demande finalement Jasper.

Je grimace et commence à décrire l'accident et les cascades que j'ai du faire bien malgré moi. Pendant mon récit le visage d'Esmée change d'expression, elle passe de la colère à la stupeur, elle tourne un regard noir vers Emmett. Le récit fini, Jasper grimace, met sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

« Bonne chance pour t'en sortir mon vieux, je te dis peut-être adieu car avec l'envie de meurtre que je ressens, tu vas y passer. »

« Ne nous emballons pas, pour l'instant la théorie du miracle peut très bien marcher, des humains se sont sortis de pire. » raisonne Carlisle.

« N'empêche entre Bella et Nathan cette famille a le chic de tomber au bon endroit au bon moment pour tout découvrir sur nous !! »s'amuse Emmett.

« Toi si j'étais toi je me ferai oublier ! » déclare Rosalie.

Finalement comme pour la discussion sur Bella, celle au sujet de Nathan reste en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus sur sa réaction.

Tout le monde sors de la cuisine sauf Edward qui reste me tenir compagnie.

Je pense à toutes ces marches qui m'attendent pour atteindre ma chambre au 2e étage. Je soupire.

« Un coup de main » Il était hésitant comme si il avait peur que je sois en colère de sa proposition.

J'étais trop fatiguée pour protester, tout ce que je voulais c'était m'allonger sur mon lit, fermé les yeux et ne penser à rien. Edward me prend doucement dans ses bras et me porte à l'étage. Une fois qu'il me dépose sur le lit, il se tourne vers mon armoire, sors un pyjama, le pose à coté de moi et me regarde.

« Une autre coup de main ? » ce coup ci, il le dit avec un sourire. Je le regarde totalement horrifiée à cette idée, je prends un oreiller et lui lance au visage. Il éclate de rire.

« Je reviens quand tu as fini. »

Il sort et ferme la porte, je sais qu'il est toujours derrière. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'enlever ce jean collant et j'abandonne, je me penche vers ma coiffeuse, attrape une paire de ciseaux et achève le jean. J'attrape le pyjama, heureusement Edward en a pris un large aux jambes et donc plus facile à enfiler. Une fois présentable, j'invite Edward à re-rentrer dans la chambre.

Il s'approche, soulève mes jambes et les place sous les couvertures. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas border. Une fois que je suis bien installé, il s'allonge à mes cotés me prends dans ses bras, caresse mes cheveux. Il commence à chantonner doucement un air. Tout de suite je le reconnais, c'est la chanson qu'il m'a écrite, je sens doucement le sommeil m'envahir, mes paupières se ferment et je m'endors paisiblement.

Arrive le weekend, j'étouffe un bâillement, me sentant encore plus fatiguée qu'avant d'aller me coucher. Essayer de dormir avec un plâtre n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Je me lève doucement attrapant les béquilles, je me bagarre avec pour essayer de trouver l'équilibre et ne pas me ramasser par terre. Je vais pour aller dans la salle de bain mais trouve la porte fermée. Je tape à la porte essayant toujours de garder l'équilibre avec ces foutues béquilles.

« Qui que ce soit, dépêchez vous je suis pressée et de mauvais poil !!!! »

« Oui oui ça va encore 5 minutes et je sors !! »

« Rosalie t'as intérêt à être sortie dans 30 secondes sinon je défonce la porte !! »

« Lucy tu n'as pas intérêt à défoncer une porte de cette maison. » me crie Esmée depuis le salon.

« D'accord maman mais tu n'as qu'à dire à Rose de se dépêcher, moi j'ai des besoins humains. »

Et là l'inévitable arrive, je m'emmêle les béquilles et me retrouve par terre. J'ai eu l'esprit de lever ma jambe plâtré, juste histoire de ne pas l'amocher plus.

« ET MERDE !!!!!! »

« Lucy tout va bien ?? » Jasper sors de sa chambre juste à coté vérifiant que j'allais bien.

« J'EN AI MARRE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, MARRE MARRE MARRE !!! » Je hurle à plein poumons.

D'un seul coup toute la famille est autour de moi Emmett se baissant pour me porter.

« Toi ne me touche pas ! » Je lui grogne.

Je bouge pour récupérer mes béquilles faisant reculer Jasper et Rosalie (enfin sortie de la salle de bain à moitié maquillée), je me relève et fonce dans la dite salle de bain enfin inoccupée.

Je me tourne vers ma famille, leur lance un regard noir et entre claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je m'assoit sur un tabouret, allonge ma jambe et soupire.

_Je devrais le faire plus souvent ça détend._

« Une seconde j'ai cru que j'allais passer par la fenêtre, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Heureusement qu'elle a des béquilles. »

« Je t'ai entendu Emmett, ne crois pas que tu y échappera quand je n'aurai plus ce plâtre idiot, stupide que j'ai envie de balancer par la fenêtre. Ou après réflexion …. je demanderai à Carlisle de me le rendre pour te frapper avec. »

« Bon bah ça a l'air d'aller, on va te laisser. Ah et … bonjour Lucy. »

« Bonjour Alice. »

« Attends une seconde moi j'ai pas fini, laisse moi entrer Lucy !! »

Rosalie et son avidité de la perfection.Je lève les yeux au ciel. Enfin c'est ma sœur et après plus de 80 ans on ne la changera pas.

En tout bien tout honneur le weekend commence bien.

Rien de bien trépidant se passe lors de ce weekend, Esmée est au petit soin pour moi, surtout avec la crise de ce matin, et Emmett rongé par la culpabilité se transforme en larbin à mes ordres, allant et venant dans la maison me chercher ce que je lui demande.

Alice décide de faire de moi son cobaye, essayant mille et une coiffure, marmonnant des trucs à propos de couleurs qui ne vont pas, que ça n'irait pas. Je ne comprends pas cette envie soudaine mais je la laisse faire, et ce qu'Alice pense fait tordre de rire Edward.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce passage mais bon après tous les événements qui se sont produits.

Je vous demande de nous pardonner si vous trouvez des petites incohérences ou des passages pas très clairs. On verra bien quand on aura fini notre histoire si on la reprendra ou pas.

Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Et encore merci pour les reviews. Personnellement c'est un record ^^.


	12. Chapter 10

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part le personnage de Lucy appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Alice décide de faire de moi son cobaye, essayant mille et une coiffure, marmonnant des trucs à propos de couleurs qui ne vont pas, que ça n'irait pas. Je ne comprends pas cette envie soudaine mais je la laisse faire, et ce qu'Alice pense fait tordre de rire Edward.

**Avertissement :**

Des changements ont été faits dans les chapitres 8 et 9 quant à la gravité de la blessure de Lucy, pour des raisons pratiques pour le reste de l'histoire Lucy a bien une cheville cassée mais Carlisle fait en sorte que tout le monde croit à une foulure.

CHAPITRE 10

J'ouvre la portière prenant mon temps, pas pressée d'affronter les interrogatoires qui vont me tomber dessus. C'est l'inconvénient d'habiter dans une petite ville. Le moindre accident fait la une des journaux.

Je prends les béquilles que me tend Jasper, j'essaye d'éviter les plaques de verglas, juste histoire de ne pas me casser l'autre jambe.

A peine arrivée dans l'entrée, tout le monde se précipite vers moi. Je ferme les yeux me préparant au choc, mais la collision ne se produit pas : mes frères montent la garde et prennent leur rôle de gardes du corps très au sérieux. Surtout Emmett, qui a eu droit à un briefing spécial d'Esmée.

Des têtes appartenant à des étudiants bondissant cherchent à me voir par dessus les épaules de mes frères pour me poser des questions :

« Lucy Tu vas bien ? »

«T'es vraiment passer sous un camion ? »

« Il paraît que tu es passé au dessus de deux voitures !!!! »

Et les questions n'arrêtaient pas de fuser, les garçons commençaient à perdre patience. Les étudiants furent sauver d'un futur étripage par Nathan, nous voyant en mauvaise posture, il fends la foule pour rejoindre mes gardes du corps.

« Arrêtez. Laissez la tranquille !!! vous voyez pas qu'elle est blessée ? Vous avez rien d'autre à faire ??? »

C'est finalement un professeur passant dans le couloir qui réussit à disperser tout le monde :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi personne n'est en cours ? On est pas à la foire. »

Tout le monde part rejoindre sa classe, nous laissant enfin tranquille. Edward et Nathan reste à mes cotés pour me donner un coup de main.

Avec ces béquilles je me sens pire que Bella, je dois toujours faire attention de ne pas glisser. Un comble pour une demi vampire !!!

_« Bon ton preux chevalier enfin là je vais te laisser. On se revoit au déjeuner. »_

« Bon je vous laisse j'ai cours dans une autre salle, Lucy on se revoit au réfectoire. »

_« Lâcheur, tu me laisse toute seule avec lui !! Et s'il me pose des questions sur l'accident ? »_

_« Tu vas entrer en cours, quand veux-tu qu'il te pose des questions ? »_

_« Il est à coté de moi abruti. »_

_« Bah distrait le avec ton charme, parle lui du bal. Ah tiens d'ailleurs as-tu accepté son invitation. »_

_« ça te regarde pas. »_ Je lui tire la langue et lui part. Nathan regarde le dos de mon frère puis moi, secouant la tête, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe.

Je continue à marcher Nathan à mes cotés. Il me jette des regards inquiets et curieux. C'est agaçant de ne pas savoir à quoi il peut bien penser. Je sursaute quand il se décide à parler.

« Dis moi au sujet de l'accident, qu'est-ce … »

Je l'interromps tout de suite.

« Pour le bal j'accepte ! »

Il sursaute, cherchant un moment de quoi je parle. Ce moment est suffisant pour que la cloche sonne enfin. On s'installe et il ne cherche pas à me parler de l'accident jusqu'à la fin du cours.

De nouveau à l'heure du midi des personnes viennent me voir et me posent des questions sur ce qui c'est passer. Nathan gentleman comme toujours (bien que je ne le connaisse pas depuis longtemps mais ça semble être dans ses gènes) les écartent pour me permettre de manger tranquillement.

Pour éviter qu'il réfléchisse à propose de l'accident je le questionne sur mon dilemme pour le bal.

« Es-tu sur de vouloir aller au bal avec moi. ça ne va être très pratique d'y aller avec des béquilles. On ne pourra pas danser. «

« oui je suis sur ce n'est pas grave on n'aura qu'a parler. »

Oh non pas ça, c'est justement ce que je veux éviter.

« Ok mais j'ai peur que tu meurs d'ennui et que tu m'en veuilles. »

« Je refuse de croire que tu puisse être soporifique à ce point là. Tu as certainement des sujets de conversations qui peuvent se révéler passionnant. »

Je ris mais intérieurement je grimace.

_Si tu savais tous les sujets que je peux aborder._

Avant de rentrer dans la maison Alice me retient et laisse les autres entrer

« Lucy mercredi après midi je t'emmène avec rosi à Seattle pour te trouver une robe pour le bal. »

« Qui t'a dit que j'allais au bal ? C'est Edward c'est ça ?

« Non je l'ai vu.

« Oh et tu l'a dit à Esmée ? »

« Non je te laisse l'honneur de le faire. Après tout c'est ton premier rendez-vous en 80 ans. »

Je vais pour répondre quand justement Esmée m'appelle. Je vais en profiter pour lui dire.

Je vais donc voir maman dans la bibliothèque, exaspérée par la gène et la lenteur occasionnées par les béquilles.

« Ma chérie, ton père voudra te voir avant ton petit voyage à Seattle avec les filles, pour vérifier que ta cheville guérie bien. »

Je me fige deux secondes.

« Maman ….. Comment tu sais que je vais à Seattle ? »

« Je suis ta mère ma chérie, je sais tout. »

_Effrayant le pouvoir d'une mère, encore plus quand elle est vampire._

Depuis son piano où il est installé Edward ricane.

« Je suis ta mère aussi Edward et tu n'as rien à lui envier avec ta surveillance de nuit. »

Je suis sur que si il était encore humain Edward serait à ce moment précis aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il se replonge dans sa partition de musique.

Nous nous jetons un regard complice maman et moi.

Le lendemain, même cirque : gardes du corps, foire aux questions, gentleman Nathan qui essaye de poser ses questions subtilement, bien que ça ne marche pas. On ne bats pas 80 ans de subtilité !!

Le soir venu, Jasper me conduit à l'hôpital pour mon rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Il m'emmène jusqu'au bureau de papa.

« Ah ma chérie, vas-y installes toi, on va faire ça très vite. »

Jasper se colle contre le mur, semblant essayer de faire abstraction de toutes les émotions qui le submergent dans ce lieu. Je le regarde inquiète

« T'es sur que ça va ? Sinon je peux toujours demander à Carlisle de me ramener. »

« Non ça va aller, il faut bien que j'essaye. »

« D'accord, mais si ça va pas tu peux t'en aller, je me débrouillerai. »

Il hoche la tête. Carlisle a fini de se préparer et il regarde ma cheville.

« C'est encore un peu gonflé, la fracture semble bien se résorber, tu en auras pour encore 2 ou 3 jours avant d'être rétabli. Mais fais attention quand même. Tu as encore mal ? Sinon je peux encore te donner des anti-douleurs.

« Non ça va papa c'est supportable, et il me reste encore quelques cachets, d'ici la ça devrait passer. »

« Alors tout va bien, mais ne nous fais plus de telles frayeurs. »

« D'accord papa ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ah et j'ai entendu dire que tu allais au bal avec Nathan ? »

« Alice je vais t'étrangler. »

« Non je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas Alice, j'ai eu bien du mal à l'en empêcher. »

« Non ma chérie tu te trompes. Ce coup-ci c'est ta mère ! »

Je gémis.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a donné une famille pareille !!!!On ne peut même pas avoir des secrets »

« Désolé ma chérie, mais c'est quand même ton premier rendez-vous. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ça allait passer inaperçu.

« Merci de me le rappeler comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. »

« Allez petite sœur, on doit rentrer.. »

Il me donne mes béquilles et je clopine vers la sortie.

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	13. Chapter 11

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part les personnages de Lucy et Nathan (désolée pour cet oubli regrettable de ma part ^^) appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

« Désolé ma chérie, mais c'est quand même ton premier rendez-vous. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ça allait passer inaperçu. « Merci de me le rappeler comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. »

« Allez petite sœur, on doit rentrer.. » Il me donne mes béquilles et je clopine vers la sortie.

CHAPITRE 11

Je suis réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui m'éblouit. J'ai sûrement dû oublier de fermer le rideau hier soir.

Yes, pas cours !!! Pas d'interrogatoire de Nathan et des autres !! Enfin une journée tranquille, farniente à la maison. Le silence est soudainement brisé par l'entrée dans ma chambre d'une Alice énergique.

« Debout marmotte, on va faire du shopping !!! »

Je frémis à cette idée et remets mes couvertures sur la tête avec l'espoir de disparaître. Mais pas de chance avec Alice, elle ne semble pas connaître la signification du mot tranquillité.

« Allez debout, lève toi !! »

Elle tire sur mes couvertures mais je tiens bon de l'autre coté, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de tissu déchiré se fasse entendre.

« Alice !!!! c'était ma couverture préférée !!!! Maman !!!! »

« Viens avec Rosalie et moi tu pourras en racheter. »

_La torture !! Je sais qu'il faut que j'y aille mais mon dieu, s'il vous plait, pas avec elles, surtout toutes les deux !! j'en ai au moins pour 5 heures !!! Et encore !!_

J'entends Edward rire du rez-de-chaussée.

_Tiens toi à carreaux ou je demande aux filles de t'emmener._

Son rire s'arrête net.

Je me prépare en trainant des pieds, enfin en trainant des béquilles. Torture de plus pour ce marathon shopping. Rosalie passe devant ma porte, pour essayer de me motiver.

« Dépêches toi tu vas voir ça va être super. J'en profite pour regarder dans ton placard pour voir si tu as besoin d'autre chose. »

Je grogne. J'avais beau être coquette comme toutes les filles, personne ne pouvait battre le fanatisme de Rosalie et Alice, ça en était décourageant et presque désespérant.

Une fois prête je descends dans la cuisine histoire de casser la croute avant le marathon.

On va dans le garage et on monte dans la Mercedes que papa nous a gentiment prêté, en nous spécifiant bien de ne pas la rendre dans le même état qu'une certaine moto. On m'en parlera encore dans un siècle.

Alice conduit et nous emmène à grande vitesse à Seattle en prenant le ferry.

Elle nous emmène dans la galerie commerciale la plus chic de la ville et je les entends déjà s'exalter devant les tenues, robes et autres accessoires qui s'étaleront devant leurs yeux. Heureusement que les quelques centaines d'années de Carlisle nous ont assuré un bon compte en banque.

Dans la galerie Rosalie et Alice m'emmène de magasin en magasin à la recherche de la robe parfaite et des accessoires qui iront avec : collier, boucles-d'oreille, bracelet, ceinture, chaussure, accessoires pour coiffure, parfum, maquillage et j'en passe et des meilleures. J'ai quand même eu droit à une petite pause pour le casse croute et même là j'étais épuisé rien qu'à les entendre discuter du programme de l'après-midi. Vraiment les béquilles c'est pas fait pour le shopping, heureusement que je suis à moitié vampire ou j'aurai déjà des cloques plein les mains.

Rosalie nous fait même entrer dans la boutique de Victoria's secret mais c'est plus pour son propre profit (et celui d'Emmet bien sûr) et je suis ahuri de voir Alice utiliser son pouvoir pour connaître la réaction de Jasper face à certaines de ses trouvailles … Trop d'informations …

Je sors du magasin en secouant la tête mentalement, essayant d'effacer ces dérangeantes images. Jasper est mon frère et je n'ai pas envie de l'imaginer comme ça. Je n'oserai plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Mes deux sœurs sortent de Victoria's avec quelques paquets l'air enthousiaste après cet achat, et m'embarque dans la boutique suivante.

Là nous tombons toutes les trois d'accord, j'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour le bal. Une longue robe faite de soie d'un beau blanc, à bretelles, échancrée juste comme il faut, et accompagnée d'un tissu de soie marron en guise de ceinture. On va chercher les accessoires manquants et on peut enfin rentrer.

On attrape le dernier ferry et je m'étale sur la banquette arrière après cette épuisante journée. J'ai hâte d'être dans mon lit.

A peine rentrées nous somme assaillies par Esmée, curieuse de voir ce que nous avons acheté. On s'installe dans le salon, les filles déballant les paquets et moi jetant mes béquilles dans un coin et m'affale dans le canapé. Esmée s'extasie devant ma robe, déclarant qu'elle est absolument parfaite pour moi. Le déballage continue et j'aperçois Esmée jeter un coup d'œil envieux aux sacs de Victoria's secret. J'écarquille les yeux alors que je capte quelques une de ses pensées.

« Maman !!! » Je me bouche les oreilles.

« J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, je n'entends plus rien !! La la la la la. »

Esmée sourit mais je suis sûre que si elle était encore humaine ses joues seraient bien rouges.

Pendant notre déballage Edward et Carlisle rentrent, l'air soucieux et ils convoquent la famille.

« on a un petit problème. »

« qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé ? »

« je suis allé à Port Angeles après les cours … »

(on peut bien se demander ce qu'il faisait la bas, c'est un mystère... je suis bien sure ironique)

« et il y a eu un petit accident : Bella a été attaqué par des voyous. »

« Et bien sûr, Edward, le chevalier de ces dames, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de montrer les crocs. » dis je.

Et pour en rajouter une couche Bella sait que Edward peut lire dans les pensées.

Rosalie sort de ses gonds à cette nouvelle.

« c'est pas vrai tu le fais exprès !! »s'exclame t-elle

« Tu te rends compte des conséquences !!! » ajoute Jasper tout aussi en colère.

Et j'ajoute mon grain de sel.

« Bella a beau être maladroite elle est intelligente et observatrice et il ne lui faudra pas très longtemps pour relier tous les petits incidents qui se sont produits autour de nous et découvrir que ce que nous sommes réellement : des vampires. »

« Calmez vous je vous assure elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions » dit Alice rassurante.

« Alice tu sais que c'est dangereux pour nous : la punition est lourde pour tout vampire qui est découvert. » annonce Jasper toujours réaliste.

« Et les Hautes Instances ne mettront pas très longtemps à le découvrir. » ajoute Emmet théâtralement.

« Écoutez je sais que vous êtes inquiets mais comme le dit Alice les intentions de Bella à notre égards ne sont pas mauvaises. Et pour l'autre problème on saura bien assez tôt si ça tourne mal. Alice gardera un œil sur tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais contrairement à certains j'ai besoin de dormir, la journée a été longue. »je baille en disant ces mots.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie, repose toi bien. » Esmée me serre dans ses bras puis m'embrasse sur le front.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde (pour ce qu'ils en font !!!), je les laisse continuer, monte à l'étage, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le reste de la discussion et m'endors.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Alors tout d'abord nous vous remercions pour tous les commentaires, et nous nous excusons de cet énorme retard, nos emplois du temps respectifs étant un peu chaotique, on a du mal à trouver du temps de connexion ensemble.

Avec enfin ces vacances on va tenter de se rattraper.


	14. Chapter 12

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part les personnages de Lucy et Nathan (désolée pour cet oubli regrettable de ma part ^^) appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: message ou pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

« Bonne nuit ma chérie, repose toi bien. » Esmée me serre dans ses bras puis m'embrasse sur le front.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde (pour ce qu'ils en font !!!), je les laisse continuer, monte à l'étage, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le reste de la discussion et m'endors.

CHAPITRE 12

Le réveil sonne et fini très vite contre le mur. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. La conversation d'hier soir tourne encore dans ma tête. Tant de choses changent, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, tout va trop vite et j'ai peur que ça ne détruise l'harmonie de notre famille. Je comprends la réaction de certain membres de la famille : Jasper donne la priorité à la sécurité de la famille et son passé militaire lui donne des idées parfois radicales. Pour Rosalie … surement Bella lui rappelle l'humanité qu'elle a perdu il y a de cela des décennies. Edward a lui l'esprit complètement envouté par Bella et je peux en quelque sorte le comprendre puisque je ressens une attraction semblable envers Nathan, une envie irrésistible d'être avec lui.

Je me prépare et descend à la cuisine où je retrouve maman, qui me serre dans ses bras.

« ils sont encore parti sans moi ? »

« oui, tu les connais ils ne sont pas patients et Edward avait l'air pressé, Carlisle t'attends pour te conduire au lycée et il passera te prendre. Mais ma chérie tu as l'air bien soucieuse. C'est au sujet d'hier ? »

« Oui maman, tout est devenu compliqué depuis l'arrivée de Bella. Je suis heureuse pour Edward mais j'ai peur de ce qui nous attend. »

« Je suis sur que tout ira bien, tu sais bien ce qu'a dit Alice. »

« Tu as surement raison, je me prends la tête pour rien. »

« Bon allez ma chérie il faut que tu y aille ou tu seras en retard … encore. »

« ok bisous maman, a ce soir. »

« A ce soir »

J'arrive au lycée quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, juste a temps pour voir Edward et Bella se diriger vers la forêt suivis discrètement par Nathan.

Me doutant de la discussion à venir je décide de les suivre a mon tour.

Nathan s'arrête et se cache derrière un arbre et essaye d'écouter la conversation de Bella et Edward.

Grâce a mes sens vampiriques je m'installe plus loin dans un arbre et je peux parfaitement les entendre.

« Tu as une vitesse et une force incroyable, ta peau est blafarde et elle a la froideur du marbre, tes yeux change de couleurs et parfois tu t'exprime comme si tu venais d'une autre époque. Tu ne bois pas, tu ne mange rien, tu évites le soleil. Quel age as tu ? » »

« 17 ans »

« 17 ans depuis combien de temps ? »

« Longtemps. »

« Je sais ce que tu es. »

« Dis le ... à voix haute ... dit le !

« Un vampire. »

« As-tu peur ? »

« Non »

« Tu devrais »

Nathan secoue la tête et étouffe un rire n'en croyant pas le moindre mot. Il décide de partir au moment où Edward empoigne une grosse racine d'arbre et l'arrache, puis se déplace presque invisible autour de la clairière.

Là Nathan recule ne regardant pas ou il va, hébété par ce qu'il vient de voir et alors qu'il se retourne je saute de mon arbre et atterri droit devant lui. Il en tombe par terre et me regarde avec des yeux choqués.

Je m'agenouille près de lui et il rampe pour s'éloigner.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, malgré ce que tu viens de voir. »

« Pas à avoir peur !! Des vampires ??? …. ça n'existe pas, je rêve là … c'est pas possible ... »

« Non tu ne rêves pas, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu ne fais pas parti de mon régime alimentaire. »

« Ah mort de rire !! »

« je dirai plutôt mort de peur. »

Je le laisse reprendre ses esprits quelques instants, m'asseyant à coté de lui.

Il n'arrête pas de me regarder avec un air bizarre plein de questions mais évitant mon regard.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, si tu as des questions je te répondrai. »

« c'est dur à avaler, toi et ton frère êtes des vampires et la fille que j'ai invité au bal est une créatures suceuse de sang. »

« c'est méchant ça !! »

« Que veux tu que je te dises c'est ma méthode d'assimilation. »

« Bah tant qu'elle marche. »

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses que tu sois vampire. Comme le fait que tu puisse t'en tirer avec une simple foulure alors que tu es passé sous un camion et par dessus une voiture. »

« En fait j'ai eu la jambe cassée mais je guérie vite. »

« Oh encore mieux !! »

« Tu a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien. »

« C'est juste le temps que mon cerveau se remette du choc et que je me mette à courir partout en hurlant. »

Je ris et je me tourne vers la clairière voir où en ai Edward de sa démonstration.

« Bon mon frère a fini son show et a embarqué ta sœur pour une balade.

« Une ballade ?? il va lui faire quoi ? »

« Connaissant Edward il va essayer de lui faire peur. »

« Et bien que connaissant peu Bella, je sais qu'elle sera trop insouciante pour s'en rendre compte. Ou même pour en être effrayé. »

« Que dirais tu d'aller s'installer quelque part de plus confortable ?. »

Je me relève doucement, lui tends la main.

« un coup de main ? »

« volontiers »

Il prend ma main et je le remets sur pieds, il en perd même l'équilibre.

J'attrape mes béquilles au passage, il les regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

« c'est pour faire joli ? »

« pour les apparences et … c'est aussi une punition pour avoir pris et explosé la moto de mon frère sans permission. »

« Donc tu es aussi dur que de l'adamantium ? »

« Hein ?? c'est quoi ça ? »

« Ooooh inculte, tu n'as jamais regardé X-men ? »

« Si mais c'est compliqué de suivre un film en entier avec tes frères qui essayent de reproduire les scènes de combat dans le salon. »

« Ça a l'air d'être la fête à la maison. »

« Tu peux le dire. »

On arrive à la sortie de la forêt et devant le parking du lycée quand tout d'un coup :

« Monsieur Swan, Mademoiselle Cullen !! Que faites vous ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cours ? Dans mon bureau tout de suite. »

« Mince on va avoir des problèmes, maman ne va pas être contente. »

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire avec mon père qui est shériff ? »

« Tu n'as jamais vu ma mère en colère !! »

je sens mon portable vibrer, c'est Alice :

_**Bonne chance avec Esmée. Tiens toi prête à être cuisiné.**_

Je soupire et Nathan me regarde avec un air compatissant.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Enfin arrivé à la révélation !!! Désolées de ne pas en avoir sorti plutôt. On a eu une petite panne d'inspiration pour ce coup ci.


	15. note des auteurs 2

Notice de l'auteur :

Salut à tous.

Ahiru et moi sommes navrées de vous avoir fait attendre, mais l'absence d'internet chez l'une puis chez l'autre et puis les vacances fait qu'il nous a été très difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Ahiru arrive demain après midi chez moi et on va se débrouiller pour écrire la suite.

Une bonne partie du chapitre a été écrite, il faut juste qu'on remette le nez dedans.

On essaiera quand même de finir le tome 1 avant la sortie du 2e film au cinéma ^^ !!

Encore une fois excusez nous pour cette longue attente.

Mae Kusanagi


	16. Chapter 13

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part les personnages de Lucy et Nathan appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: message ou pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

je sens mon portable vibrer, c'est Alice : _**Bonne chance avec Esmée. Tiens toi prête à être cuisiné.**_

Je soupire et Nathan me regarde avec un air compatissant.

CHAPITRE 13

Je suis assise dans le couloir jetant des coups d'œil à la porte située à quelques pas de moi. Nathan devrait bientôt en sortir avec notre châtiment. En ce qui me concerne, mon tête à tête avec le proviseur s'est déroulé sans encombre grâce a mon sens de la persuasion et mon charme irrésistible.....ainsi que mes quelques précédents passages dans son bureau dû à mes nombreux retards.

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Nathan et le proviseur. Nathan se place à coté de moi, le proviseur s'adresse à nous.

« Après les cours vous irez voir la secrétaire. Elle vous donnera un devoir sur le cours que vous avez manqué et vous resterez là pendant 2 heures pour le faire. Maintenant retournez en cours. »

On se dirige vers notre salle, les élèves nous regardent bizarrement, ne nous ayant pas vu ce matin.

A midi je me dirige vers ma table et laisse Nathan rejoindre la sienne.

« Alors c'était bien cette petite escapade ? » me demande Alice en rigolant.

« Oui merci grâce à Edward je me retrouve collée pendant 2 heures. »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute tu n'étais pas obligée de le suivre. »

« J'allais pas laisser Nathan tout seul, grâce à Edward il a découvert toute la vérité !! Merci du cadeau. »

« Hein !! Quoi !! » dit Jasper.

« Bah oui Ed a fait son speech à Bella et Nathan a tout vu. »

Je réalise tout à coup que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire.

« Quoi !!!! » Rosalie se lève et claque sa main sur la table laissant une empreinte.

Tout autour de nous les élèves nous regardent avec des grands yeux, ne nous ayant jamais vu montré autant d'émotions. Ça n'allait pas tarder à faire le tour de la ville.

« Rosalie contrôles toi. » Dit Jasper tout en envoyant des vagues de calme vers elle, et Emmett la prend par les épaules et la fait s'asseoir.

« J'y crois pas, je vais le tuer. » Finit Rosalie la tête entre ses mains.

« Moi d'abord.» J'ajoute. « Je ne sais pas pour Bella mais Nathan semble avoir des problèmes à le digérer. »

Emmett passe sa main sur la surface de la table pour effacer les traces du passage de Rosalie.

Une fois cela fait on se lève et on s'installe dehors un peu plus à l'écart. Alors que je passe prendre quelque chose à manger, j'aperçois Nathan me regardant avec un air pensif et interrogateur. Je lui souris, lui signalant qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

A la fin des cours, je rejoins Nathan au secrétariat où nous récupérons notre devoir de colle. La secrétaire nous emmènes dans une salle. Elle tourne les talons et ferme la porte derrière elle.

On s'installe, lui m'évitant du regard. Je jette un œil sur le sujet et souris.

« Super ça va être vite fait. »

« Parle pour toi tu as du le faire déjà plusieurs fois, pas moi. » dit Nathan sèchement.

« Je sais que tu as du mal à digérer ce qui s'est passé ce matin mais ne t'en prends pas à moi. Si tu veux je peux t'aider. »

« Désolé mais comme tu l'a dit j'ai un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle, moi qui pensais commencer a te connaître je me suis tromper. »

« Je n'ai pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça, j'aurai préférer que tu l'apprennes autrement .... _ou pas du tout._

« Je ne connais rien de toi. » me dit-il penseur et presque à regret.

« Si tu as une question vas-y n'hésites pas. »

« Y a tellement de questions et je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt à en entendre les réponses. »

« Moi non plus je ne connais rien de toi. Je te propose quelque chose : poses moi une question j'y répondrai et j'en poserai une à mon tour, ça te dit ? »

« D'accord .... quel age as tu ? Demande-t-il souriant.

Je pose les mains sur mon cœur comme blessée.

« Tu commence fort ! On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas demander son age à une dame. »

« Tu devais bien te douter que ça serai l'une de mes premières questions. »

« Je sais je sais ... laisse moi réfléchir. »

Je compte sur mes doigts.

« N'essaye pas de gagner du temps. »

« D'accord d'accord j'ai …. » je prends une grande inspiration et dis très vite « … 80 ans. »

« T'es drôlement bien conservé pour ton age... mince j'y crois pas que je vais au bal avec une octogénaire ! »

« Toi fais gaffe ou tu vas prendre la place d'Emmett. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui il a vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas me vexer … après avoir traverser plusieurs fenêtres. »

« Euh rappelles toi moi je ne suis pas immortel. »

« T'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas assez de temps pour trouver un autre cavalier. »

« Ah c'est rassurant … je crois. » dit-il un peu inquiet.

« Maintenant à mon tour : … euh … en fait je ne sais pas trop quoi te demander. »

« C'est vrai que ma vie est beaucoup moins palpitante que la tienne, on peux pas dire qu'il y ait grand chose a en dire. »

« Bon on va changer un peu la règle, continue à me poser des questions et si j'en trouve une je te la poserai. »

Pendant presque une heure il me posa bon nombre de questions auquelles j'essayais de répondre de mon mieux.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas venir dans notre direction et reconnus la démarche de la secrétaire.

« Vite ! Fais comme si tu écrivais. La secrétaire arrive. »

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître la secrétaire qui jette un coup d'œil et repart.

« On a eu chaud, heureusement que tu as une bonne ouïe. »

« Comme quoi il n'y a pas que des mauvais cotés à être demi-vampire ! Je suis exceptionnelle et irremplaçable !! »

« Le super ego va aussi avec ? Les chevilles vont bien ? Pas trop gonflées ? »

« On m'a toujours dis que j'avais les plus belles jambes de la cote Ouest. »

Nous éclatons de rire.

« Bon à part ça j'ai enfin une question mais tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, elle est pas super … Pourquoi ta mère a quitté la ville ? »

Il y a un instant de silence.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, ma mère n'avais pas vraiment de relation officielle avec mon père. Je ne devrai pas vraiment être là. Et quand ma mère a découvert mon existence elle a préféré partir plutôt que de subir le regard des autres et de causer plus de problèmes à mon père. Cela répond à ta question ? »

D'un air un peu gêné je réponds oui. En cherchant à éviter son regard j'aperçois l'horloge qui affiche 16h45.

« J'espère que tu écris vite »

« Hein?? »

« Parce que tu as 15 minutes pour recopier ce que je vais écrire. »

« Heeee ??? »

Il se lève et s'assoit à coté de moi, pendant que je commence à écrire à toute vitesse.

17 h sonne quand Nathan pose son stylo et tient son poignet douloureux, on range nos affaires quand la secrétaire entre et récupère nos copies.

Je m'approche de Nathan et lui chuchote :

« J'espère que tu as fait quelques fautes ou on aura un problème. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai du sauter une ou deux questions, mon poignet avait du mal à suivre. »

Je lui souris.

La secrétaire après avoir rassemblé nos copies et les avoir ranger dans un classeur nous indique que nous pouvons partir.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à un banc dans le parking en attendant que Carlisle arrive .

« Tu as besoin d'être ramener ? » je lui demande. Après tout il était arrivé ce matin avec Bella et le pick-up de cette dernière n'était plus la.

« Non ça va aller, mon père va venir me chercher .. et j'aurai droit à un sermon pour cette colle. Mais c'est gentil quand même. »

« Bon bah je vais y aller, je te dis à demain. »

je me tourne pour poser ma jambe bandée sur le banc quand il m'embrasse sur la joue.

Je sens mes joues devenir toutes chaudes. J'entends la voiture du sheriff arriver, Nathan me sourit et se dirige vers son père.

La voiture démarre et il me fait signe de la main. Et moi je reste plantée là comme une idiote.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Pardon pour l'énorme attente mais bon examen et déménagement ça n'aide pas.


	17. note d'auteurs 3

Bonjour lecteurs.

Je suis désolée pour la grosse attente pour le chapitre suivant mais toujours pas d'internet pour Ahiru. Ne vous inquiétez pas dès qu'elle l'a on se relance et en plus on devra faire vite si on veut avancer avant le 2e film.

Je le dis haut et fort cette fanfiction n' est pas abandonnée juste en pause jusqu'à ce que Ahiru récupère Internet. (vive Free !!) ça ne fait que presque 1 mois et demi qu'elle attends ^^.


	18. Chapter 14

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part les personnages de Lucy et Nathan appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: message ou pensée

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Je sens mes joues devenir toutes chaudes. J'entends la voiture du shérif arriver, Nathan me sourit et se dirige vers son père. La voiture démarre et il me fait signe de la main. Et moi je reste plantée là comme une idiote.

C'est re-nous wé depuis le temps !!!!!!

ANNONCE : s'il vous plait relisez les chapitres 11 à 13, des petits changements sont intervenus, vu qu'on avait oublié ces foutus béquilles !!

CHAPITRE 14

Mon père est finalement passé me prendre, m'embrasse sur le front, m'aide à monter dans la voiture puis à descendre une fois arrivé à la maison.

_Ne pas penser à ça ! Ne pas penser à ça !_ Je franchis le pas de la porte. Et ça ne rate pas.

« Ne pas penser à quoi, ma petite marmotte ? » dit Edward levant la tête de son piano.

« Rien, rien, absolument à rien ! »

Il se retourne vers moi complètement,me fixant intensément du regard, cherchant à percer ce que je veux cacher.

_Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher alors dis le moi._

Doucement je souris.

_L'araignée Gipsy qui monte à la gouttière. Pan voilà la pluie …_

Edward grimace

_Arrête c'est bon j'abandonne._

il retourne à son piano. Yes la comptine a encore gagnée !! 7 à 1 pour moi !!

Je croise le regard d'Alice installé sur le canapé dans les bras de Jasper. Elle me regarde souriante.

_Notre petite Lulu a grandis a ce que j'ai vu ! Vas-y ma grande !_

Je rougis et Jasper cache son sourire dans le cou d'Alice sentant mon embarras.

Je traverse la maison pour rejoindre maman qui s'occupe de ses fleurs dans la serre spécialement aménagée pour elle.

Je suis intercepté par Emmett.

« Alors pas trop dur cette heure de colle ? »

« Non. Pas plus que les autres. »

« Tu as pu discuter avec Nathan ? »

« Tu es bien curieux et d'abord ça ne te regarde pas à moins que tu es envie de voler par la fenêtre. »

« Bien agressive aujourd'hui ! » _Bien que ça ne change pas vraiment des autres jour._

« Tu penses trop fort Emmett !! » Je lui cris en continuant ma route.

J'arrive à l'arrière de la maison où se trouve la serre.

J'entre doucement cherchant des yeux maman, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop fâchée.

« Ma chérie tu es enfin rentré. Alice m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment va Nathan »

« Aussi bien que faire ce peut. »

« Ne t'inquiète ma chérie Edward et moi avons déjà eu une notre petite discussion. »

« J'aurai préféré que Nathan l'apprenne autrement … ou pas du tout. »

« Mais tu sais bien qu'il aurait fallut qu'il l'apprenne un jour, surtout si votre histoire est sérieuse. »

« Histoire quelle histoire il m'a juste invité au bal. »

Elle me souris l'air d'en savoir long sur le sujet.

« C'est toujours ce qu'ont dit. »

« Sortir avec une fille qui a 60 ans de plus, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très sain pour lui. »

Elle me souris tendrement et me prends dans ses bras.

« N'y penses pas trop, dis toi que la différence d'age entre Bella et ton frère est encore plus grande. »

« Maman !! c'est pas drôle. »

« Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Vous avez tant grandis ton frère et toi, c'est la première fois que vous vous intéressez à quelqu'un. Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux. »

« Je sais mais c'est juste que … tout arrive trop vite et ça me fait un peu peur. »

« Oh ma chérie !! »

Elle me reprends dans ses bras. J'entends mon ventre gargouiller et nous rions toutes les deux. Je sors de son étreinte, l'embrasse sur la joue et la laisse pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Le bal est demain. Vraiment !! Aller à un bal sans pouvoir danser … c'est la misère. Enfin le bon point c'est que la relation (tout à fait platonique) entre Nathan et moi soit rétabli grâce à notre discussion pendant notre colle. Bien qu'un peu étrange vu la façon dont on s'est séparé.

Je me demande même s'il va avoir l'autorisation de sortir ce soir la. Après tout on viens de nous attraper séchant des cours.

Entrant dans ma chambre je vois tout le matériel prêt pour demain : la robe pendue pour ne pas se froisser, les accessoires sur la commode et le maquillage sur la coiffeuse.

Alice entre en trombe dans la chambre.

« Tu as vu tout est prêt, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, personne ne renversera de verre sur ta robe, fais juste attention à la personne à coté du punch. Je t'aiderai à te préparer demain, j'ai déjà en tête la coiffure parfaite. Allez maintenant il faut aller dormir, tu as une grande soirée demain, et tu ne voudrai quand même pas avoir des cernes sous les yeux. »

Elle me prends dans ses bras et sors avant même que je puisse dire un mot.

Je m'assois sur mon lit le regard perdu dans le vague jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la robe.

Je me relève et me prépare pour dormir.

Le bruit d'une voiture me réveille, j'ouvre un œil et regarde mon réveil. J'ai eu droit a une grasse matinée. Toute la famille reviens juste de la chasse. J'entends Emmett et Jasper se disputer pour savoir qui a eu le plus gros ours. Je m'étire et me relève, s'entend une soif autre que celle de l'eau s'installer et je jure. J'aurai du me réveiller bien plus tôt avant que tout le monde ne rentre pour prendre ma dose de sang, j'espère que jasper est bien repu ou je devrai m'exiler loin de la maison pour manger.

Je descend dans le salon et j'aperçois Jasper et Emmett se battant n'ayant toujours pas régler leur conflit d'ours. Je secoue la tête. Ah ces hommes !! Rosalie et Alice sont assises sur le canapé l'air exaspéré mais encourageant mentalement leur compagnon respectif.

Discrètement je demande à Esmée si jasper a assez mangé et si il supporterai l'odeur du sang humain.

Elle me souris et acquiesce et je vais dans la cuisine me préparer une tasse. J'embarque en même temps un sandwich la faim bien humaine s'étant aussi installé. Je m'assoie sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine admirant le spectacle se jouant devant mes yeux. Bien sur jasper gagne, félicité par Alice, pendant que Rosalie emmène Emmett à l'étage pour soigner son orgueil blessé.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et m'apprête a fermer la porte quand Alice rentre a son tour et verrouille derrière elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser aller au bal dans cet état. Regarde l'état de tes cheveux et des tes mains, depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas épiler ? Et ta peau ? Tu as beau être à moitié vampire il faut en prendre soin !!! »

Elle pose une trousse sur un des meubles et l'ouvre apparaître une panoplie de pinces de toutes sorte, des vernis à ongles et divers produits de beauté.

« NON JE VEUX PAS !! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !!! MAMAN AU SECOURS !!! »

Alice me retient et me fais m'assoir, elle est vite rejoins par Rosalie pour une séance de torture.

Après plusieurs heures Alice et Rosalie mettent les dernières retouches à ma tenue et me voilà prête pour le bal. Je descends l'escalier et vois en bas Carlisle et Esmée qui me regardent avec beaucoup d'émotion.

« Tu es magnifique. » me dit Carlisle.

« Merci, c'est grâce au filles. »

« Oh ma puce tu es si.... »

« Maman tu as promis de ne pas pleurer. »

« Je sais mais tu es si ... Il faut que je prenne une photo. »

Emmett surgis par la fenêtre du salon.

« Alors là ... ouba ouba »

Rosalie à coté lui donne un bon coup dans les cotes.

« Bah quoi c'est vrai !! »

Elle le fixe d'un regard noir.

Je le remercie en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

« Princesse votre carrosse est avancé. » me dit jasper.

Esmée m'embrasse sur la joue et nous partons. Jasper est mon chauffeur du jour, il me dépose et vient me chercher après le bal.

« Si tu as le moindre soucis tu appelles nous ne serons pas loin. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tous ira bien, je suis une grande fille. c'est pour Nathan que tu devrai t'inquiéter ! »

Nous voilà arrivé devant chez Nathan, Jasper sort de la voiture, m'ouvre la portière et m'aide a descendre, prenant les béquilles quand je les lui tends.

Je vois Nathan sortir de chez lui et se diriger vers moi.

« Merci Jasper à tout a l'heure. » Je dis en reprenant mes béquilles.

Il se dirige vers Nathan et je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il lui dit. Mais Nathan prends un air très sérieux même un peu effrayé. Jasper remonte dans la voiture et part, me laissant seule avec Nathan.

« Tu es magnifique. » me dit Nathan.

« Merci, tu n'ai pas mal non plus. »

« Veux-tu quelque chose avant qu'on y aille ? »

« Non ça ira. »

Il m'accompagne jusqu'au pick-up de sa sœur.

« je suis désolé pour ça. » dit-il en me montrant la voiture.

« mais j'ai pas encore les moyens de me payer une voiture, et bon je sais que c'est moins classe que vos voitures ... »

Je l'interromps en riant.

« Pas d'inquiétude j'ai vu pire, tant que ça a des roues et que ça roule. Et tant que tu ne me fais pas le coup de la panne ... »

« Ah ça je risque pas. »

Au moment de monter dans la voiture j'aperçois Edward à la fenêtre de Bella qui me souris, je tourne la tête refusant de lui répondre. Au lieu d'être présent avec le reste de la famille à me souhaiter une bonne soirée, il a préférait être devant sa fenêtre à elle. J'aurai voulu, je VOULAIS qu'il soit là. Pas une ombre furtive devant la fenêtre d'une autre personne.

Je ravale ma rancœur et j'attache ma ceinture pendant que Nathan range mes béquilles et nous partons.

« Dis moi que t'as dit Jasper ? »

« Euh je préfère pas le dire. »

je le regarde.

« Il ne t'a pas menacé au moins ? »

« Non non c'est rien un truc de mec. » puis il ajoute dans un murmure à peine audible pour un humain et que je n'étais pas censé entendre.

« Si tu enlève le fait qu'il m'a menacé de me pendre nu par les pieds devant le lycée s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa petite sœur, et qu'Emmett ferait encore pire. »

« Il t'a dis quoi !!!!!!!! Je te jure quand je rentre je le massacre !!! »

« Non c'est bon je le comprends c'est juste pour te protéger. Et c'est pas comme si je pouvais te faire du mal. »

« Bella et toi vous n'avez aucune idée du mal que vous pourriez nous faire. » je dis tout bas.

« Qu'est-ce t'a dis ? »

« Rien, bon alors il avance ton tacot qu'on arrive avant la fin. »

Juste à ce moment là on arrive sur le parking du lycée.

Nathan se gare, descend et m'aide avec mes béquilles. Je soupire.

« Heureusement que je les aurait plus pour mon anniversaire. »

« Ah c'est quand ton anniversaire ? Tu m'en avais pas parler. »

« C'est le 12 avril. Et avec tout ça j'avais un peu oublié. »

« C'est sûr que tu ne veux pas trop qu'on te rappelle de ton age! »

« Non mais !!! » Je le frappe gentiment avec une de mes béquilles.

Il s'élance en riant vers l'entrée.

« Tu parle d'un cavalier, et la galanterie alors !!! »

Je m'active derrière lui avec mes béquilles.

La musique est à fond, tout le monde se déchaine sur la piste de danse, et pauvre moi je suis bloquée par des béquilles. Mais pourquoi je suis venu ? Je me torture, je veux aller danser !!!

Nathan me conduit jusqu'à une table de libre et m'aide à disposer de mes béquilles.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« De la vodka bien forte pour m'aider à supporter cette soirée qui commence mal !! »

Nathan me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Je plaisante ! Du punch suffira. »

« Ok ne bouge pas je reviens. »

Une fois revenu on s'installe et on discute en attendant une chanson un peu plus calme.

Enfin un slow est annoncé. Et les couples commencent à se former.

Nathan me regarde, se lève et me tend la main.

« Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse? »

« Ca va être un peu compliqué. » je lui montre d'un geste ma jambe bandé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai penser à tout. »

Il me regarde avec un tendre sourire qui me fais littéralement fondre, je me lève et m'avance sur la piste en boitant.

Il me soulève délicatement et pose mes pieds sur les siens. Prend ma main droite dans la sienne et pose son autre main sur ma hanche.

« Tu vois j'ai résolu le problème. »

Je lui souris et il se met à danser. Deux danses passent et je suis toujours sur ses pieds.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourde au moins ? »

« Non à peine !! »

Je le frappe sur l'épaule en riant et me blotti contre lui, je le sens frissonner à cause de mon souffle sur son cou. Et je souris. Je prends une grande inspiration et cela est une erreur. J'ai oublié ce que j'étais et ce qu'il était pour moi et son cou me paraît bien appétissant. Je recule un peu, le regarde dans les yeux et l'envie part.

Le reste de la soirée passe tranquillement entre les slows et les discussions autour d'un verre … ou deux. Heureusement que je suis à moitié vampire ou alors vive la gueule de bois le lendemain. J'ai même réussi à intercepter un ou deux verres relevés à la vodka et destiné à Nathan. Même si je vais le tuer je préfère que Jasper ne sente pas l'alcool sur Nathan.

Vers Minuit on décide de la lever le camp et de rentrer. Le chemin du retour se passe sur des discussions légères, notamment sur la façon dont Mike s'est ridiculisé en renversant du punch sur la robe neuve de Jessica. Bien sur c'était lui dont Alice m'avait dit de me méfier : 'la personne à coté du punch'. Il va le sentir demain surtout la gifle que lui a mis Jessica. Et Éric a eu la très bonne idée de prendre en photo ce moment mémorable.

Une fois arrivés devant la maison du chef Swan, on descend de la voiture et j'envoie un texto à Jasper.

« Voilà on a 10 minutes avant qu'il n'arrive, je lui ai dis d'aller doucement pour ne pas réveiller ton père. »

« Oh pour ça il doit être encore debout à l'affut de mon arrivée, assis sur son fauteuil, pour vérifier que je n'ai pas fait de bêtises. »

Un silence s'installe. Il me tourne le dos semblant réfléchir intensément. J'aurai bien aimer savoir à quoi il pense. C'est si frustrant. D'un seul coup j'entends un murmure

« Bon allez vas-y c'est pas si compliqué. Tu te retourne, tu la regarde et t'y vas. »

Il se retourne, se dirige vers moi. Je retiens mon souffle attendant la suite et je frissonne.

« Tu as froid ? »

Je le regarde ébahi.

« Oui un peu. » je dis pour l'encourager. Il retire sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules. Nos regards se croisent, je me sens attiré, les centimètres qui nous séparent diminuent au fur et à mesure, trop lentement à mon goût. Au moment ou nos lèvres se touchent presque, un crissement de pneu se fait entendre. Entendant le bruit Nathan recule sa tête de quelques centimètre puis se décide, se rapproche à nouveau et m'embrasse …

… sur la joue. Au même instant la voiture de Jasper s'arrête devant la maison, et Nathan s'enfuit littéralement à l'intérieur, me laissant ébahi sur le trottoir, avec sa veste sur les épaules et la trace d'un bisou SUR LA JOUE.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Désolées pour ce retard maintenant ça devrait être plus rapide. On attendait juste le retour de la connexion internet de Ahiru et après c'était boulot boulot boulot et un petit blocage qui est parti après avoir vu le 2e au cinéma.

Et je répète de relire les chapitres 11 à 13 s'il vous plait pour des petits changements.

Et autre correction : le bal de printemps se situe fin mars et l'anniversaire de Lucy est le 12 avril 1928, pas le 12 mai 1928 comme indiqué dans le prologue.


	19. Chapter 15

TWILIGHT

LA HUITIEME CULLEN

Résumé : être mi-vampire mi-humaine est parfois bien compliqué, voici mon histoire, je suis Lucy Cullen.

Auteurs : d'après une idée de Ahiru et co-écrit par Mae Kusanagi.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer à part les personnages de Lucy et Nathan appartenant à Ahiru

_italique _: message ou pensée

* : texto de Nathan

** : texto de Lucy

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Au même instant la voiture de Jasper s'arrête devant la maison, et Nathan s'enfuit littéralement à l'intérieur, me laissant ébahi devant chez lui, avec sa veste sur les épaules et la trace d'un bisou SUR LA JOUE.

CHAPITRE 15

Jasper sentant mon état d'extrême colère, sort en vitesse de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je manque d'exploser une de ses vitres avec les béquilles. Il reprend sa place derrière le volant et démarre en trombe sans dire un mot.

Je sens qu'il essaie discrètement de me calmer et je lui lance un regard noir.

« ET TOI SI TU ETAIS ARRIVE PLUS TARD AUSSI ! JE VAIS AVOIR DEUX MOTS A DIRE A ALICE ! »

Le voyage vers la maison continue sans un mot pendant un instant avant …

« ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CES MANIERES ? SUR LA JOUE J'Y CROIS PAS ! SON PERE LUI A PAYE DES COURS DE POLITESSE AVANCE OU QUOI ? ON SE CROIRAI REPARTI AU MOYEN AGE !

Arrivés finalement à destination, Jasper me dépose, je claque la portière d'une main en tenant les béquilles de l'autre envoyant ces dernières en orbite sur la cime d'un arbre. Je rentre en trombe, je passe devant la famille réunie dans le salon.

« Tout va bien ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Je regarde mon père d'un regard furibond, lâche un grognement et reprend ma route.

« Apparemment pas ! » lance Rosalie sarcastique.

Jasper rentre à son tour et se réfugie près d'Alice.

« ma chérie sois plus explicite la prochaine fois quand tu dis « prends ton temps ». »

Alice le sert contre elle en secouant la tête.

Quant à moi je file vers le studio de danse, me pose à peine pour enlever ce foutu bandage, enfiler mes ballerines et mettre la musique à fond. Je passe plusieurs heures à danser ainsi, à me défouler sans même remarquer que le soleil s'est levé. Vers 11h30 j'entends une voiture approchée au loin : Edward vient présenter Bella au reste de la famille. Je file prendre une douche histoire d'être un peu présentable et propre après bien sur que maman m'est ordonnée de prendre cette dernière et que papa m'est remis mon bandage.

J'entends Edward faire entrer Bella et m'amuse de sa réflexion sur la maison qui aurait dû à ses yeux ressembler plus au château de Dracula qu'a notre maison aux grandes baies vitrées.

Je rejoins la famille en train de préparer un repas pour Bella. Rosalie a l'air extrêmement enthousiaste (je suis bien sure sarcastique) et maman a l'air d'etre dans son élément dans la cuisine, cela fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de préparer un vrai repas. Pour le coup elle a inciter toute la famille a y participer. A l'approche de Bella et Edward je regarde maman s'approcher joyeusement du couple et expliquer le menu après un petite présentation. Et bien sur ça ne rate pas Rosalie explose lorsque Edward annonce que Bella a déjà manger. Emmet rajoutant bien sur une couche. Je reste silencieusement a coté de papa, alors que Rosalie s'exclame sur les dangers de leur relation. Finalement nous rions tous (sauf Rosalie) lorsque Bella parle d'être notre diner. A ce moment Alice et Jasper apparaissent et malgré la douce odeur de Bella Alice la sert dans ses bras et rassure Edward. Jasper essaye tant bien que mal de résister à l'odeur du sang mais Alice est là pour lui. Edward exaspéré par l'attitude de la famille décide de faire visiter le reste de la maison. À peine ont-ils le dos tourné que Alice et maman se réjouissent de la rencontre. Et maman ordonne bien sur à Rosalie de ramasser les débris du saladier qu'elle a cassé.

Je suis discrètement l'avancée de Bella et Edward dans la maison, écoute un moment leur discussion , mais mon espionnage est écourtée par Maman qui demande de l'aide pour remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

Après leur petite ballade dans la foret je retrouve Edward et Bella dans le studio, Edward faisant écouter une de ses compositions à Bella.

Je décide de m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Je prends le bouquin sur ma table de chevet et m'installe sur mon lit. En fin de soirée ma lecture est interrompue par un texto de Nathan.

*** Salut tout va bien ? J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis le bal. ***

**** Disons que j'ai déjà vu Edward se sauver moins vite que toi la dernière fois ****

***Je suis désolé mais ta famille est assez destabilisante, je ne savais pas comment ton frère allait réagir * **

**** Tu aurais du te soucier de comment MOI j'allais réagir ****

*** Encore désolé, j'ai paniqué, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonné (smiley de regard de chien battu)***

Je souris au smiley.

** Mon pardon demande de grandes attentions de la part de jeunes hommes effarouchés **

*** Pardonne a ce jeune homme effarouché il ne peut pas faire mieux qu'un café et ciné, il espère que cela attendrira le cœur de la belle.***

**** C'est un bon début, on se rejoint devant le cinéma demain 14h****

* **bien ma gente dame nous nous verrons donc demain** *

**** A demain ****

*** Bonne nuit ma douce, Que vos nuits soient remplies de doux rêves***

J'éclate de rire à ces derniers mots, je ne suis pas du moyen âge quand même !

Le lendemain matin je me prépare pour une matinée tranquille : me doucher, manger, me chamailler avec Emmett, mettre une nouvelle comptine dans la tête d'Edward, échanger des regards complices avec Alice, Aider maman a faire son potager, emprunter sans demander une robe à Rosalie. Enlever discrètement le bandage de ma jambe et me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

Je sors en déclarant,

« je rentrerai pas tard, à ce soir bisous » en m'enfuyant comme une voleuse.

Jasper se tourne vers Alice et lui dit :

« Rencard ? »

Alice lui répond d'un sourire.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

petit oubli de ma part : une photo de la robe de Lucy.

[URL= . /][IMG] . .jpg[/IMG][/URL] Désolée le lien ne marche pas et il est trop tard et j'ai pasenvie de m'amuser à cherhcer comment mettre le lien.

Merci de votre extrème patience pour ceux qui nous lisent encore, beaucoup de choses ont fait que Ahiru et moi ne pouvions pas écrire la suite, nous avons pris notre courage a deux mains pour vous fournir ce nouveau chapitre.


End file.
